


Variables

by CapriciouslyDoomed



Series: The Many Flavors of Karkat Vantas [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciouslyDoomed/pseuds/CapriciouslyDoomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and while you have gotten used to the pain in your ass known as Terezi Pyrope, a lot is about to change. And, whether you like it or not, the majority of these changes are going to screw you over. </p>
<p>[[A continuation of TMFoKV]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give in and write a sequel. If you haven't read the the first, I would highly recommend it. Mostly because of the fact that there _will_ be references to it in this story.

This is it. The day that you're going to tell Terezi your... well, feelings.

Of course, she already fucking knows how you feel. She's known it for months. But now, she'll know how strong those feelings are.

You refuse to screw this up.

Terezi has been gone for exactly two weeks - visiting her parents for a large chunk of the month. Meanwhile, there are exactly two weeks until school starts. But that isn't relevant right now. What's relevant is the fact that you've been sitting on your front porch for the past fucking hour. Sweating your ass off while waiting for her.

At least three times you've considered giving up and going back into the air-conditioned house. Where the cool air leaves you feeling refreshed as fuck. But then you remember her text. The text that specifically states to wait outside. You messily try to wipe the sweat off of your forehead and fan yourself. Why the hell did you wear a black t-shirt outside, anyway? You may as well have a flashing target above your head.

When a black Honda Civic pulls up, you immediately stand. A familiar girl with dark hair and bright red sunglasses emerges. Fuck you have to do your best not to go up to her. Instead, you merely stay put and wave to whoever was driving her - probably her aunt. The car pulls away, and Terezi finally begins walking up the driveway. Swinging her cane as lively as ever.

"Took you long enough." You greet, meeting her at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Hello to you, too."

As usual, the dragon on her t-shirt glares at you. This time it's bright red with a white background. Apparently she hadn't managed to lose  _that_  aspect of her personality in the two weeks of being gone.

She grins at you, and suddenly you're glad that she's blind. Because if Terezi could see the twitch of your mouth involuntarily trying to smile... You wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Now, are you actually going to do something or will we spend the day just standing here?"

"Fuck off." You mutter, stepping forward to give her a hug. You're about to pull away when Terezi's grip suddenly becomes very,  _very_  tight.

"Jesus fucking christ." You choke out. "I'm a human being, Terezi. Someone who needs to have oxygen and actual functioning organs."

The giggle that rings is loud and clear as you're released from an iron-like grip. It causes you to roll your eyes and mutter under your breath.

It takes a lot of time and effort - as well as bickering over how to spend the day - before finally reaching your room. Terezi jumps onto your bed and crosses her legs. Meanwhile, you stand in front of her.

"So... did you miss me?" She teases.

"Why in the world would I do that? Hate to break it to you, but I'm not that desperate  _or_  clingy. Jesus I have a life of my own, you know."

"Yes, you definitely missed me." The smirk on her face is victorious, and makes your blood boil. "No protesting allowed, court is adjourned. It's as clear as the fake look of anger on your face."

"How do you know that I look angry? Which is a look of completely legitimate rage, fuck you very much."

"It's stinking up the room."

"Oh my fucking god you can be so annoying sometimes." Shaking your head you move to sit at the foot of the bed; taking the same crossed legged position as her. Meanwhile, she takes off her sunglasses and sets them aside.

Terezi leans forward and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I missed you, too. But... I need to talk to you about something."

The happiness on her face is slowly replaced with one of somber.

"Look, if it's about that shitty show you started watching, you've already told me like, three times about it. Which is saying a fuckton since that only accounts for our incredibly long and drawn out journey up here."

"No, it isn't that."

"Well, then. What is it?"

She takes your hands, and becomes incredibly focused on them. Tracing strange patterns, until finally just lacing them with her own.

"Just fucking spit it out already."

"I'm moving back with my parents." The words come out in a rush, and you're reminded of pulling a band-aid off. When you finally process what she said, you freeze. But... this doesn't make any sense. If she's moving back, why is this girl with you right now? In your bedroom?

"I'm sorry, but you've completely lost me. What the fuck are you going on about?"

"My parents said that they missed me, and - if I wanted - I could live with them again. I'll be going back to my old school, too."

"That doesn't make any sense. The whole point of moving here was so that your aunt could help you out or whatever. You fucking told me that yourself."

"They think that I'm well adjusted by now."

You don't comment on her response, but instead fire another question. "How the hell are you even able to transfer this late?"

"I transferred awhile ago, Karkat. Back in March."

"And you didn't think to fucking tell me this?" Trying to come off as angrier than you actually are, your voice betrays you.

"Remember at the convention? When we first got to the hotel and you asked what was wrong?"

"Well, yeah."

'My parents called me the day before to tell me. That's why I wasn't speaking. Then we got into that fight and..."

"And?"

"And I called them to say yes after you left the room."

"Shit."

"I was so annoyed at you. You kept giving me those mixed signals, so I couldn't figure out if you really liked me or not. I thought that I hated you, and..." She makes a face of frustration, and pulls her hands away from you and back into her own lap.

"I- No. Fuck, don't cry." You lean forward and kiss the top of her head. "It's not like you're going across the fucking country or something. Only an hour away."

"That's two hours of driving, Karkat. How you do expect to go from seeing each other every day to weekends, at most?"

"We'll work around it. Do you realize how fucking long it took us to get together? I didn't go through that hell for nothing. Not to mention what it must have put you through."

She nods silently, but it's clear that any words you say aren't going to help. So instead, you lean forward and kiss her softly. It's meant to be reassuring, but it still takes awhile before she slowly returns it. Okay, you need to fix this. Normally you wouldn't know why, but seeing her this miserable twists your stomach into knots.

You push forward, trying to deepen the kiss. Terezi reciprocates, but only half-heartedly. She lets you continue pushing forward until the both of your are lying down. Pausing, you pull away to look at her face.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." You mindlessly give her hand a small squeeze.

"I have a right to be upset about this, dumbass. And that's easy for you to say. You aren't the one leaving." She wipes her eyes quickly before sighing. "What happened to kissing me?"

Cupping her face, you oblige and this time she gladly reciprocates. It's pretty fucking obvious that this is just a distraction, but if she wants to make out... Well, you aren't going to be an idiot and say no.

Terezi wraps a leg around your waist encouragingly when you grind your hips together. Her tongue slips into your mouth before letting out a small moan that causes your breath to hitch. Fucking hell you can't believe that you spent so long hating her.

You aren't sure what changes the mood, but pretty soon your movements begin to slow down. They don't seem to be as frantic as at first. It feels like your chest is going to fucking explode with happiness. And part of you wants to punch something as soon as you realize this. Everything - from being able to find the most kissable place on your neck to knowing how to make you squirm - just makes you want to kiss her more. And fuck these are horrible thoughts, but they don't stop.

Moving your hands down to her waist, you lift her shirt up a bit to run them along her sides. Terezi takes the hint and breaks the kiss to pull her shirt completely off while you sit up to do the same. It gets tossed to the side carelessly, and you lean down to hover over her for a minute. Your breathing is heavy, but hell that's okay because so is hers.

It seems that she's managed to forget your previous discussion, because right now there's a wide smile on her face. You can't help but grin back. Even if she can't see it. The feeling of satisfaction hasn't left yet - if anything, it's even more significant now. And by the look Terezi is giving now, you can tell that she feels the same way.

"I-" You clamp your mouth shut. Feeling your heart beat faster, you... You don't know what the fuck you're doing because shit you don't think you can go through with this after all. Not now, at least. Not when telling her your feelings will probably just fuck with her head even more.

"You what?" Terezi's voice manages to be both confused and pleased.

"Nothing fuck nevermind."

She captures you with an open-mouthed kiss, and you happily oblige. All is forgotten when she lifts her hips to meet with the drag of your own.

* * *

An hour or so later, both you and Terezi are laying side by side on your bed on your backs. You can just barely hear your dad doing something in the kitchen, and vaguely wonder when he got home.

"So, when are you moving back?" You finally say. Your voice breaks the extremely long silence.

"Next week."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

Your hand reaches down and manages to find Terezi's. Lacing your fingers together, you give it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry." False determination is apparent in your voice. "We're going to make this work."

You aren't sure if you say it to convince her, or yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

"That really sucks, man." Sollux's voice rings through the phone as you balance it between your ear and shoulder. Which is slowly becoming a pain in the ass. After two days of finding out about Terezi moving, you had decided to call him to take your mind off of it. But what does he go and bring up? Fucking Terezi.

"Always so fucking helpful, Sollux."

"Well, what am I supposed to say? And what the hell is that chopping noise?"

"I'm in the process of a murder, and decided to call you up for a chat so that you can be my accessory." You snap sarcastically. "I'm making dinner, you idiot."

"Oh, look. Karkat knows how to use sarcasm. Ten points for you." After a pause he continues. "Look, it's not like you can stop her."

"I can't?"

"Are you kidding, or actually that stupid?"

"It's not like I can fucking sit around and do nothing." You frown down at your food - two peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Setting down the knife you had been using, you slowly begin to place the pieces of banana over the peanut butter. "I'll turn into one of those pathetic main characters who everyone hates because - no matter how charismatic they may be - they're too lazy or stubborn to get off of their own ass and put some work into the relationships around them."

Sollux snickers at your words.

"What?" You snap.

"You realize that you just described your entire relationship with Terezi last year, right?"

"Fuck you."

His once small snicker turns into a laugh, and you roll your eyes.

"Okay, I wasn't that bad."

"Dude. Rose and Kanaya had to intervene. More than once." Finally, his laughter does die down. "For the sake of preventing you from running back to me with your pathetic boredom, why don't you just get a job?"

"You act like it's so simple."

"Yes, because it is."

"Coming from the guy whose parents own a computer store. You didn't have to do any of that resume or interview shit."

"It's still easy as fuck."

"Look," you put the finishing touches on your masterpiece of food, "when you get a real job, that isn't just handed to you from the angry fists of God. is when you can fucking lecture me about my current state of employment. Also, as much as I love having you outshine my few achievements, I'm going to go. I think you doubt the need my stomach has for food at the moment."

Finally, you both say a goodbye, and you set the receiver on the counter. Giving a heavy sigh, you make way through the living room - grunting a hello to your dad as you pass him on the couch - and make your way up to your room.

Yes, peace and quiet at last.

You pick at your sandwich for a few minutes, thinking about your conversation. Honestly, you have no idea what the fuck you're doing. Sure, school will be pretty consuming, what with it being your senior year. But that doesn't mean you won't still have a fuck-load of free time. Free time that you would have normally spent with Terezi.

Sighing, you shake your head to yourself and sit on the bed. No. This isn't how you'll spend your time. You're not going to sit around and wait for her like a... like a fucking desperate puppy who needs to be tended to every minute of every fucking day. You know how to be independent. Fuck doing nothing.

So what are you going to do?

You grab your laptop from the small table beside your bed, that's what. You grab it and wait for the small machine to turn on as you eat your sandwich.

Hell, maybe Sollux was right. Maybe you should get some sort of job. At least then you wouldn't constantly be borrowing money from your dad. Anyway, it can't be  _that_ fucking awful. Sure, it would be your first, but the rest of the population seems to be getting on well with the idea of employment... To a certain degree at least. So, when your shitty piece of shit finally does finish loading, you open up a web browser to begin looking.

No. No no no. You keep thinking that word over and over again, until eventually you're subconsciously whispering it under your breath. Scrolling through the listings, there isn't anything useful. Sollux was wrong, and you're amazed that you even considered trying to go with his suggestion in the first place. What the hell were you thinking?

Sighing heavily, you rub your eyes; sandwich all forgotten. Somehow, you've lost your appetite. You're about to admit defeat and turn off your laptop all together, when Pesterchum beeps.

_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now online! -** _

_****- _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_  began pestering  _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_  at 20:07 -** ** _

**GC:** H3Y

 **CG:**  HEY

 **GC:**  C4N YOU COM3 OV3R?

 **CG:**  IT'S LIKE EIGHT AT NIGHT.

 **CG:**  WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 **GC:**  FOR YOU TO COM3 OV3R

 **CG:**  YOU ALREADY SAID THAT.

 **CG:**  GIVE ME A REAL REASON AND MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER IT.

 **GC:**  SOM3ON3S 1N 4 B4D MOOD

 **GC:** LOOK 1 N33D SOM3 H3LP P4CK1NG

 **CG:**  COULD IT NOT WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING?

 **CG:**  I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING.

 **GC:** NO YOUR3 NOT

 **CG:**  AND HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT, GREAT WISE ONE?

 **GC:**  ...

 **GC:**  ...

 **GC:**  ...

 **CG:**  ?

 **GC:**  ... 1 H4V3 MY W4YS.

 **CG:**  OH MY FUCKING GOD. FINE.

 **CG:**  I'LL COME OVER.

 **CG:**  BUT ONLY FOR A BIT.

 **GC:**  BY3!

 **GC:** <3!

 **CG:** ...

 **CG:** <3

_****- _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_  ceased pestering  _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_  at 20:34 -** ** _

_****_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now offline! -** _ ** ** _

_****_**_**- _ ** ** _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_****_  is now online! -** _ ** _ ** ** _

* * *

You pick up a pillow, examining the star shape, and promptly throw it in the pile with the rest. There has to be at least seven of them already there. To be honest, you find a bit difficult to believe that she has THIS many. Not to mention the closet you have yet to even consider looking though.

"I can't believe you pulled me into this." You grumble. In return, yet another pillow is thrown at the back of your head. It hits you with perfect aim.

"Lighten up" She chirps.

Grabbing the plush weapon up off of the floor, you make sure to get a good grip on it. Then, very carefully, you hit her square in the back with it.

Terezi turns around, and barks a "Hey!" at you. She manages to give you a very unamused look.

"Lighten up!" You fire back mockingly.

You're smirking victoriously when - the next thing you know, you're being knocked backwards. Letting out a not so quiet "oomph", a scalemate somewhere under you squeaks.

A small part of you is thankful for landing in the ridiculously large pillow pile. Although, you're NOT thankful for the fact that Terezi has landed on you. Looking up, she grins down at you while nearly straddling your waist. A few strands of hair have fallen in her face; which must tickle her nose or  _something_  because she quickly takes a moment to brush away.

"You're lucky that I'm used to this sort of thing by now." You try to deadpan. Which proves to be a bit difficult, what with having the wind fucking knocked out of you. "Because otherwise I'd be flipping my shit at this very moment."

She chuckles lightly at that. However, she also manages to know that it's a distraction. Because as soon as you reach out for a pillow to hit her with, Terezi stops you from doing so. Her left hand clamps over your right in an iron grip, and you aren't sure how you feel about her practically fucking pinning you.

Leaning down, the girl hovers above for a minute before giving you a small kiss.

"Hey Karkat?" Terezi whispers; her voice secretive.

"What?"

"Do you know what we should do?"

You try to squirm - shifting into a more comfortable position in the pile. But she only lessens the space between you in return.

Finally, you give in and ask, "What?"

"I think you know what?"

"I swear to God if you say build a pillow fort using your strange obsession for plush, this relationship is over."

Her grin widens substantially. "What a wonderful suggestion."

"It wasn't a fucking suggestion." you hiss, throwing your head back in defeat. By now, you know when a battle has been lost. "In fact, I'm fairly certain that it was the opposite."

"Same difference." She shrugs and thankfully manages to get off of you. You're about to protest - because no, it's really not the same thing - when Terezi is pull you up by the hand. It takes a moment to catch your footing before you're face to face with her giving you a pile of blankets. You stare at them with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't joke about pillow forts, Sir Vantas."

Rolling your eyes, you let the blankets fall to the floor with a thump. "Sir Vantas? Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"You just dropped the blankets, didn't you?" She raises an eyebrow, and instantly you know where this is going. It's happened more than you care to keep count for, but never over something this ridiculous.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not helping you build a fucking pillow fort. You'd probably walk into it after five fucking minutes for christ's sake."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I constantly walk into things. You're so...  _Ugh!_ " Terezi throws up her hands in defeat, and shakes her head at you. She looks so irritated.

You have to force yourself not to smile. Yes. This is routine. It's the bantering that you're used to. And most of all, it takes your attention away from what's to come in the next few days.

"I'm so what?" You fire back.

"So frustrating! And stubborn! Would it hurt you to just have some fun for once? Instead of being skeptical all of the goddamn time?!"

"Because if I'm not skeptical, then who will be? Not you, that's for s-."

"Karkat Vantas!" She yells, cutting you off. And holy shit you didn't know that it was even possible for her to yell like that. Her mouth forms a flat line. To be honest, it... kind of... terrifies you. You have no idea how she went from frustrated to - well, to whatever the hell this is.

"Karkat, I need you to stand in front of me. Right now."

You oblige, and shuffle so that there is roughly a foot of personal space left.

"Thank you." A menacing smile flashes across her face as you stay quiet. "Now, Karkat..."

Terezi's voice is horribly sweet, and it's doing some pretty fucking strange things to your stomach right now. Torn between fear and curiosity, you're stuck just sort of... standing there. Staring at her like a fucking idiot in awe.

That is, until she grabs a fistful of your collar. Yanking you forward, her voice turns into a threatening hiss. "We are going to build a pillow fort. And I don't care how fucking stupid you think it is. Do you know why?"

Speechless, you shake your head. She must be able to feel your movement because pretty soon Terezi is continuing.

"Because I have three fucking days left here. So shut up and help me build this as if it's the last goddamn thing we do together."

You finally open your mouth, and your voice is nothing more than a whisper. "... Terezi?"

Her hand shakes before finally losing it's grip on you altogether. So you step forward, and wrap your arms around her shoulders - gently giving her a hug. She openly returns it by burying her head in your shoulder.

"Fine." You sigh, "I guess we could try building your stupid pillow fort or whatever."

There's a mumbled "Thank you" as you roll your eyes at yourself. Because something is going on with Terezi, and you're going to need to figure out what the fuck is wrong with her.

* * *

Two hours later, you find yourself in a fucking castle of pillows. Not a small house, or hut. A fucking castle. Terezi sits in front of you, frowning in concentration as the two of you play a reinvented game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

A few months ago, Terezi had been the one to suggest it. Which you probably should have seen as a train wreck of idiocy from the start. Because, really? Terezi, whom is blind, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors?

_"Ha! In your face, Pyrope. I win!"_

_"No, you don't."_

_"What the hell are you blabbering on about now?"_

_"I win by default."_

_"What."_

_"I'm blind. I win by disability, dumbass."_

Eventually, the two of you worked out a system. It's just like any other version of the childish game, except with one minor difference. Terezi gets to use her free hand in order to ensure that you don't cheat.

"So," she says, left hand forming the shape of scissors as her right traces your fist making a rock. "Sollux told me that you want to get a job."

"Yeah," You let out a sarcastic laugh, "that didn't end very well."

"Why not?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

She shrugs at you. "Well, you could always work for Sollux's parents. Get at job at their computer store."

Letting out another biting laugh at that - damn you just can't stop with the humor, can you? - you shake your head.

"There is no way in hell that I'm ever working for Sollux."

 


	3. Chapter 3

You're working for Sollux. It's un-fucking-believable but you are.

At least, you're trying to.

You handed in your resume a couple of days ago, and - with a good word from Sollux himself - Mr. Captor called you up to arrange for an interview. Part of you still refuses to belief that it's actually happening. That you applied for a job, and someone was insane enough to consider you enough of a well-respected human being to get to know more about your shitty personality.

But it's happening. You're going to see Sollux's father - although, you already know him so this should be fairly easy - to try to convince him that it would be a good idea to hire you.

And it's all Terezi's fault.

* * *

_"Hey." Terezi smirks, "it would be better than working for someone you don't know. And I bet you could get hired pretty quickly."_

_"Says the girl with no job." You knock into her shoulder with her own._

_"Is that what I think it is?" She makes a look of shock, pretending to gasp. "Is Karkat Vantas actually_ smiling _for once in his life?" You're about to ask what the hell she's talking about when- oh._

Oh.

_You guess your are._

_"Shut up." Grumbling, your mouth still forms the soft smile. Even if it's against your better judgement. She lets out a cackle - presumably at you - and you lean in to kiss her. Most because that seems to be the only thing that can shut her up these days._

_"Hey!" Terezi (eventually) interrupts you. "No changing the subject. Are you going to try to get that job or not?"_

_Rolling your eyes, you sigh. "Fine."_

_"Good."_

* * *

In the mirror, you stare back at yourself uncomfortably. You're wearing the outfit that Kanaya had made you so many goddamn months ago. It's one of the few outfits on the "nicer" end of your clothing spectrum. And amazingly, it's still in perfect condition.

Tugging at the sleeves, a few strands of hair fall over your eyes and you have to bite your tongue not to grumble. You push them back bitterly. Fuck you need a haircut or something.

Shaking your head to yourself, because you really don't have time to be thinking about shit like that right now, you leave your room before letting your dad know that you're leaving.

* * *

You can't believe you're working for Sollux Captor.

To be honest, you should be grateful. You know this perfectly well, and you are. If it weren't for Sollux, you wouldn't have gotten a message via Pesterchum from the boy himself to inform you of your new employment last night.

So are you thankful?

Hell yes.

Are you going to let Sollux know this?

Fuck no.

But it doesn't really matter, because before you can think about it for too long, he is telling you to meet him at the front of the store half an hour before the place even opens. Luckily for you, Captor Electronics is located in the mall: an aged and yellowing building that should have been rebuilt years ago, as well as full of the hustle and bustle of kids - including your own classmates - school shopping.

Fan - fucking - tastic.

Sarcasm aside, you end up meeting Sollux at exactly eight thirty. Slamming your car door shut, he greets you in the back parking lot with a 'hey'.

You follow him quietly to the back door, where he then takes out a set of keys from his back pocket to let you in.

The room is brightly lit once the lights are turned on, and - one again - you find yourself following Sollux to the front desk. He spends the half an hour showing you the general location of shit, and showing you how to work the cash register. Explaining the general rules, and when you'll get your breaks.

At nine o'clock your head is already swimming as he opens the doors. But thankfully, no sane person would need to go to an electronic store at nine in the fucking morning on a Saturday. So the two of you end up cleaning a bit, and generally waiting for him to tell you what to do. It isn't until your break that you're finally free.

For an hour, at least.

The moment Sollux tells you this, you're leaving. Heading to the food court, and it isn't long until you're about to go into line to get some food for yourself. Looking over the menu above, children are running around and screaming behind you. Little shrieks of laughter echoing, and causing you to flinch. However, all of this is forgotten when suddenly a person standing very closely behind you. So close, in fact, that it causes your entire body to freeze. When their hand slips into your own, it causes you to nearly jump in surprise.

Whipping around, Terezi is there, wearing one of her dragon sweaters with the hood up. Giving you a sly smile from under her half hidden face. Beside her is a girl who looks only a few years older than yourself. She's wearing alarmingly bright red sunglasses - which you don't get at all because you're  _inside_  for Christ's sake - and a wide smile. The resemblance to Terezi is... fucking outstanding, really. The dark hair that's only a bit longer. The fact that enthusiasm, as ridiculous as it may be, practically radiates.

"Karkat, this is Latula." She gives your hand a small squeeze. "Latula, Karkat."

Latula gives you a friendly 'Hey, dude!', but doesn't seem fazed when you fail to return her high-five.

"So you're... Terezi's friend, or something?"

"Yeah, man! Terezi's totally rad to hang out with."

Nearly immediately you can see through it. The mask she's putting on to come across as an actually-somewhat-cool person. The glasses were your first hint. But, really? Fucking "rad"? You bet she's even one of those girls who think that they're revolutionary because they break the gender stereotypes by playing video games and skateboarding. So you resolve to bite back simply nod along; because she  _is_ Terezi's friend. Doing your best not to glare at her as the three of you go quiet.

That's when you realize just how quiet it's gotten.

Shit.

"We should probably get going." Terezi finally states. "School shopping, and all of that stuff. You should come over tonight, though. Before I leave." Nodding along, you tell her that yeah, you'll see her after you've finished working. Which feels pretty fucking weird to say in the first place. Work.

It's when Latula isn't looking that Terezi lets go of your hand and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek along with a smile. Smiling back, she reaches out for Latula's arm to guide her away.

By the time you've eaten and arrive back at the store, your break is nearly over. Sollux glances up from some papers, and smirks.

"What?" Frowning, you snap; suddenly trying to think back about what you could have done wrong.

"I take it you had a busy break."

"... Seriously, what the fuck are you going on about now?"

He takes a second to look at you from over his glasses, and raise his eyebrows. "You have lipstick on your face, asshole."

God fucking dammit. You use your sleeve to wipe off the majority of the red shit with your sleeve, muttering as Sollux laughs.

* * *

Do you want to know what's ridiculous? Awkward silences. That's what. And what's even more fucking ridiculous? Small talk.

All small talk is, is mumbled sentences strewn together to help make everyone feel a little less like shit for not knowing how to converse with one another. It's useless, and makes you want to cringe with distaste.

Fuck small talk. Fuck small talk, and incoherent syllables, and awkward silences. But most of all, fuck you. Fuck you for playing into this idea that if you talk to Terezi as if nothing is wrong, it will be true. It's just another ordinary day.

Except it's not.

While you lay on the bed beside her, all you can think about is how Terezi leaves earlier than you want. Sure, you'll get to see each other outside of school, but you know it will feel different. And you can tell that she knows it, too.

"This is stupid." You finally grumble, standing up and walking to the middle of her room. Still filled to the ceiling with piles of boxes. Some with neat labels reading "clothes" or "Terezi's stuff", while others have "Rad" scribbled all over in permanent marker.

You begin to pace in front of her, while she sits on the bed. "You have to go in less than fifteen minutes, and we should be enjoying ourselves. Not laying around as if the world is fucking coming to an end."

Terezi fumbles with her hands. "You're right." She eventually says.

"Wait. ... 'Latula'? Weren't you with her earlier today?" Frowning, your eyes read off of one box that has the name written repeatedly.

"Yeah. She's my sister." She stands up and steps towards you, until her hand is able to hold onto your own.

Scoffing, you turn to her. "You said she was a friend."

"I didn't.  _She_ did. It's possible to have siblings that are friends, Karkat."

"But... But you don't have a sister."

"The last time I checked, I did."

"How the hell did I not know about this, then? You haven't mentioned her before."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, now that I'm leaving, she decided that she'll move in here. It's closer to college, or something."

"Okay, let me get this shit straight." You pause, trying to gather your thoughts before speaking. "You have a sister, whom is currently in college. She's going to be moving in here. Into this very fucking room, that was once yours. And you didn't think that it would be nice to tell me about any of this?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Rolling your eyes at her nonchalance, it takes a great amount of your effort not to push the subject. And it's just when you're leaning in to kiss her that Terezi's aunt's voice call from downstairs; informing you that it's time for her to go. You close your eyes in frustration, and bite back a groan. Of fucking course.

Meanwhile, Terezi seems just as disappointed. Letting your hand drop, she brushes some hair out of her face before beginning to walk away. You're guessing to get her backpack, or something.

You're about to accept that. Accept the fact that this is your last time to see her without worrying about a deadline, or schoolwork, or any of that shit. It makes your gut turn, and no. You don't think you're ready to accept it just yet.

"Nope. Not getting out of this one, Pyrope." You mutter under your breath. Luckily you're able to quickly grab her hand, so when you pull the girl in front of you closer there isn't too much consequence. You reach up to cup her face, because obviously you're an idiot and put it off enough that now you need to make this quick.

You crash your lips into hers a bit more forcefully than intended, but fuck it. A pair of arms instinctively wrap around you, and you can just faintly hear a small moan. Unfortunately, Terezi barely has enough time to process what's going on before you're pulling away and leaving both of you breathless.

" _Now_  we can say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of school has always been your least favourite, yet the most tolerable. One of the few school days when you attend classes, but rarely doing any actual fucking work. It's full of new teachers, meeting up with old friends, and is a constant reminder of the promise for a "great year".

You want to laugh in their faces. To walk up to the front of the class, and knock some sense into them via a VERY strongly worded powerpoint. But you don't do any of that. Instead, what you do is bite back a sarcastic remark to anyone who says hello, and make an effort to grimace in a way that could be considered a smile. Sort of.

It's your first day of school and while everyone may seem friendly now, you can take comfort in knowing that everyone will be back to their asshole-ish selves by the end of the week.

Terezi probably would have elbowed you in the ribs if she heard that comment.

Shit. No, you are not going to think about Terezi. Not now, at least. Not in this hellhole. If there's anything you need right now, it's definitely  _not_  letting your day fall apart thank to the lack of your girlfriend's presence. You're not a child, and you can certainly last one fucking day without her.

The rest of the school year on the other hand...

Fucking hell no. Stop this. Stop thinking about it. You do your best to shake the thoughts from your head as you walk down the hallway. Looking down, you're suddenly dodging the many students practically smothering each other with hugs and shrieks of excitement. Your grip on the piece of paper in your hand tightens on instinct, and the brand new schedule ends up crinkling until it's become a small ball. Letting out a sigh of frustration, you just shove the damn thing into your backpack. It's not like you don't know what class is first.

Period one. English.

When entering the room, you make sure to keep your head down and head straight to the last row of desks. You end up choosing the one that is closest to the window, and as you sit your bag hits the ground with a thud. Not many have arrived yet, but there are a couple of student in the front row. Probably discussing their summer, you guess. There's still a bit of time before class, and without thinking you bend over to take your phone out of your bag.

_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is online! -** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now online! -** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****_****- _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_****_****_****_  began pestering  _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_****_****_****_****_  at 08:45 -** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

**CG:**  HEY. ARE YOU ONLINE?

 **CG:**  WELL, YOU'RE NOT RESPONDING. SO I GUESS NOT.

 **CG:**  YOU KNOW, IF YOU KEEP FORGETTING TO SIGN OUT OF PESTERCHUM, SHIT'S GOING TO GO DOWN.

 **CG:**  SOMEONE WILL END UP LOGGING INTO YOUR ACCOUNT, AND SEND HORRIBLY EMBARRASSING MESSAGES TO ALL OF YOUR "CHUMS". AND WHO WILL BE THERE TO CLEAN UP THE MESS AS YOU CRY OUT "WHY OH WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO KARKAT FOR ONCE IN MY FUCKING LIFE? HE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG."?

 **CG:**  ME. THAT'S WHO.

 **CG:**  SO YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.

 **CG:**  ...

 **CG:**  THIS IS WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TYPE OUT THAT ANNOYINGLY REPETITIVE LAUGH LIKE YOU USUALLY DO.

_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now away! -** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

**CG:**  OR.

 **CG:**  MAYBE YOU'RE JUST IN CLASS?

 **CG:**  OKAY. I GUESS I'LL JUST.. GO THEN.

 **CG:**  ...

 **CG:**  BYE.

_****_****_****- _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_****_****_****_  ceased pestering  _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_****_****_****_****_  at 08:55 -** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****_****_****_****\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now offline! -** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now online! -** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_**_****_****_****_****- _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_  began pestering  _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_  at 08:56 -** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

**************************************************************************GC:************************************************************************** H3Y K4RK4T

 **GC:**  SORRY 1 W4S T4LK1NG TO SOM3ON3

* * *

Sighing, you put your phone back into your bag. Apparently you'll just have to talk to her after school.

Students are beginning to fill the classroom now, and at least half of the seats have been taken. You're just about to lean back when-

"Hey, Karkat!"

Shit.

You glare up at the boy who wears an enthusiastic smile and strangely rectangular glasses. His tangled hair falls in his face in a similar fashion to your own, except he doesn't bother to brush it away. You try - and fail - to keep from rolling your eyes. "... Hi, Egbert."

Why the hell John Egbert is talking to you, you have no idea. He's friends with Strider, so it would be understandable if you were Terezi, but you're not. The two of you rarely speak, in fact. But there he is, sitting down in the seat beside your own.

"How's your day going?"

"It hasn't even fucking started yet." You cross your arms, and slouch back in your chair; glaring forward. If this is how the entire year is going to go, with him constantly talking to you throughout class, you should just convince your dad to homeschool you now.

Luckily, it isn't long until Strider is approaching the two of you, and sitting on the other side of John. He leans forward and gives you a small nod of recognition, before taking out a headphone. You watch as he taps John on the shoulder, and - just like that - the asshole has left you alone to talk to that douchebag.

 

When you're new History teacher enters the room, everyone settles down immediately. Which is... fucking amazing. In fact, you're half convinced to ask if she commits menticide in her free time.

She has light hair, and eyes that are so blue even you can see them. Covering them up, however, are a pair of pearly white glasses. Behind her, a slightly younger girl follows through the doorway. This girl isn't afraid to drag her feet while walking to the front of the room, and allows her shoulders to relax as she crosses her arms; staring down each student individually. Including yourself.

You have to admit, the long braids don't exactly help to intimidate you. When you glare in return, all she does is smirk.

Meanwhile, the teacher announces that you can refer to her as "Ms. Serket", while beside her stands the assigned teacher assistant for the school year: Meenah Peixes.

The girl who won't stop fucking staring at you.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and today is your first day of school.

You sit in a strangely comfortable chair in the principal's office, not so different from less than a year ago. She doesn't say much, but apparently doesn't need to. Her aroma says everything. A strange mix of licorice, and scolding hot chocolate. However, there's also a mix... of mint. Yes. That's definitely mint in there. It's mysterious, but at the same time you can tell that she's a force to be reckoned with. Hell, even you remember that from your previous years here. Vaguely, you can remember students comparing rumors: whether or not she  _really_ used to be in the mafia (you doubt it), or if it's all just some sort of front that's put up to intimidate others.

You give her one of your slyest of smiles, as the two of you wait for one to speak. Or in her eyes, to break. Thankfully, it works, and before you know it her dark voice is calling out, asking for someone to bring "him" in.

There's some shuffling around you, and a door opens. You have no idea whom this "he" is, but they smell. Stinking of arrogance, and fake sympathy, as well as... is that apple? Yes. You're almost certain there's a faint candy red apple underneath it all. You wrinkle your nose on instinct; frowning.

The two of them exchange a few words, and you find out that the boy's name is Kankri. It isn't long before you find out that he has oh-so-graciously volunteered to help you adjust. As if you even need help adjusting in the first place. God, you've been gone for a few months, not a decade.

Eventually though, Ms. Snow excuses you both, and you're in the hallway with whom you've deemed Apple Boy. Kankri the Apple Boy. Just thinking of the name brings a wide smile to spread across your face, and you can hear him shift uncomfortably in response.

"I understand your name is Terezi Pyrope."

It turns out that his voice is just as arrogant as his scent.

"Ye-"

"Great. As Ms. Snow probably told you, I am Kankri. Kankri Vantas. I decided that I might as well remind you, just in case you had forgotten it for a brief moment, or had not heard her earlier. However, I've been informed that many people with your - er - disability learn to feed upon their other senses, so I doubt that it's the latter. Although, if I am wrong please do not be afraid to say so as long as it's in a courteous manner. After all, how is one supposed to learn of different lifestyles if they do not care to listen to the struggles of said lifestyle."

If you could stare at him right now, you would be. How can someone speak so much, but actually say so little? But either way, it doesn't matter. Mostly because there he goes again - rambling off as if you don't even need to be there. Which you probably don't.

"I apologize. Have I said something that may have offended you?"

There's something there... something familiar.

And then it clicks.

"Kankri Vantas."

"Yes?"

"Do you know Karkat?"

"Why, yes. Although we haven't spoken in quite some time, he is my cousin."

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and something tells you that this school year is going to be shit. More so than usual.

Maybe it's because Terezi is gone. Maybe it's due to the fact that this Peixes chick wants to talk to you. Or, maybe,  _possibly_ , it's because Egbert and Strider are in nearly all of your classes. And of fucking course they feel the need to sit with you for the majority of them. In fact, the only class that you don't have with them, is now Chemistry. Of which you are placed between none other than Nepeta Leijon, and Jade Harley.

By the time you actually get your ass home, all your body can muster is going to your room and slipping between the cool sheets of your bed. You turn on your laptop, and listen to the small hum as it begins to warm your lap.

_****_****\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now online! -** ** _ ** ** _

_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_**_****_****_****_****- _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_  began pestering  _ ** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]****_  at 15:34 -** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _

**CG:**  WOW LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH THEIR PRESENCE.

 **GC:**  D1D YOU M1SS M3 >:] _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
___________________

**CG:**  I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS,

 **CG:**  BUT YES.

 **CG:**  IT WAS WEIRDER THAN ONE COULD IMAGINE. THE FEELING OF MISSING YOUR OVERBEARING AND PSYCHOPATHIC WAYS MORE THAN I'D LIKE TO ADMIT.

 **GC:**  GOOD

 **GC:**  1 M1SS3D YOU TOO

This is it. You aren't sure why, but something is screaming at you that this is your chance.

 **CG:**  LOOK. THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU.

 **GC:**  OK4Y BUT M4K3 1T QU1CK

 **CG:**  FUCK NEVER MIND.

 **GC:**  NO YOU C4N T3LL ME

 **CG:**  IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN SAY THROUGH A TEXT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING.

 **CG:**  JUST FORGET IT.

 **GC:**  OKAY

 **GC:**  ...

 **GC:**  SH1T 1 R34LLY N33D TO GO NOW

 **GC:**  BY3!

 **GC:**  <3

 **CG:**  BYE

_**\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 15:56 -** _

_**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 15:57 -** _

**CG:**  <3

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 15:57 -** _

_**  
**_ Sighing, you shut the laptop, and roll over onto your side. Sleep. Sleep is good.

Sleep is good, and healthy, and you wouldn't fucking mind some right about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you have survived your first week of school. Almost, at least. It's only halfway through the day, but as you smell the students shuffling around you, a smile is brought to your face. You nearly forgot how busy people at this school were. Always late for something, or having somewhere to be. Nearly the polar opposite of your time with Karkat last year, where everything seemed so much more... laid back. A constant scent of relaxation roaming through the halls.

Here, though... Here, all you can smell is caffeine.

"Do I get a kiss?" You ask when hearing Kankri finally take a seat across from you.

"I- I'm sorry, what?"He stutter at you, probably shocked by how forward you are. There's a small splash, and you realize that the question caused him to spill his coffee.

At his own request, Kankri has spent the past week with you at lunch. Since the two of you don't have any classes together, he felt that it was 'the least he could do'. While it was difficult to tune him out at first, the situation  _does_  have its benefits. For one, getting to hear him squirm.

"You brought Kisses. I heard you offer one to Porrim before class this morning." Holding back a smirk, you raise an eyebrow at him. This is always too easy.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course." Kankri lets out a relieved sigh before handing you the small piece of chocolate. You pop it into your mouth and smile somewhat menacingly. The chocolate melts in your mouth slowly. Meanwhile, Apple Boy...

He doesn't say anything. Which is weird. In fact, you think that this is the quietest he's ever been around you. So eventually you decide to bring it up.

"You're quiet today. It's weird."

It takes a moment before he responds. "Lost in thought, I guess. I apologize if I was being rather neglectful of our conversation. However, if I were you, I'd be careful with the use of weird..."

And there he goes again. Ranting on and on about things such as privilege, or triggers. To be honest, you think you liked him "lost in thought" a lot more. Mostly because _jesus christ_ he rants more than Karkat. Speaking of whom, you suddenly realize why he hadn't mentioned the cousin before.

"Terezi, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

Kankri sighs, before sitting up a bit straighter. Clearly getting ready to go over his speech once again. Hell, you don't doubt that he has it memorized. Leaning back in your chair, you take a sip of your drink and pull out your phone.

This is going to be a long Friday.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and thank fucking god it's Friday.

You've realized within the past week that being a senior is pretty similar to being in the eleventh grade. Except more responsibility. And by that, you mean a shitton of more work. Maybe it's because you actually have a job to go to after school, but the weekend couldn't come any faster. You sit in the cafeteria with Vriska and Sollux, just like last year, while Kanaya sits at another table with Rose.

"Hey, where's Feferi and Eridan?" You frown, at the boy in front of you.

He simply shrugs. Looking to Vriska for an answer, she just ignores you, and chooses to stay quiet as well.

"That's it? Last year the two of you were pretty much handcuffed and now you've just returned to being an apathetic shitstain?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

You roll your eyes in the most aggressive manner possible. Which, unfortunately for you, isn't very aggressive.

He's been acting like this for awhile now. Keeping to himself. Aside from the small sarcastic comments, that is. Hell, even at work you've had to pick up the slack. And you've only been there a fucking week. Regardless, there Captor is: Chewing on his sandwich thoughtfully while you stare in disbelief.

Picking up your tray, you stand. "I'm gonna go. Let me know when the two of you locate your fucking vocal cords and decide to engage in conversation for once in your goddamn lives." You turn away on your heels before either of them say anything. Then again, you doubt that they would anyway.

By the time you're at your locker, you aren't fuming nearly as much. However, you've barely gotten the lock open before there's someone approaching you. She leans against the locker beside your own, and crosses her arms. You can't help but notice the two long braids swing that lightly with the movement.

"Hey, Shouty."

"My name isn't 'Shouty'." You growl back, throwing a book onto the shelf. What the hell is with idiots giving you nicknames, anyway? First Terezi, now her.

"It's not like it ain't fitting."

You roll your eyes.  _It was one goddamn time_ , jesus christ. It's like a guy can't fume over the cliche list of required reading without having everyone hold it over his head for the rest of the week.

"Look, just tell me what the hell you want."

"Who said I want anything? Can't a girl say hello to one of the few kids who seem at least a lil' bit interesting?"

"Bullshit. Since when does a twenty-something find an eighteen year old 'interesting'?"

"One."

You freeze, one hand reaching into your locker to search for your pencil case. "What?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"Oh... kay?" Why the hell she finds it so fucking important to inform you of this, you'll never know. Mostly because, before you can even properly respond Meenah - no, not Meenah. 'Ms. Peixes' or whatever - is checking her watch and telling you that she needs to get going. She makes some sort of lame fish joke, and leaves for class.

Okay. That was... pretty fucking weird.

Shaking your head to yourself, you turn back to your locker. It's time to find that goddamn pencil case.

* * *

When you get to class, your pencil case is nowhere to be found. However, that doesn't seem to be a problem because it's... sitting on your desk. Next to a very pleased looking John Egbert. Sitting down, you roll your eyes.

"I don't think you realize how fucking creepy it is to take someone else's stuff." You greet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tries to feign innocence, but Strider's smirk gives it away. You mutter an insult under your breath as the teacher walks in.

"Hey, Dave is coming over to my house tomorrow. You should come, too."

It takes a moment for you to realize that he's serious for once in his goddamn life.

"Really? We don't even know each other. For all I know, the two of you could kick me out halfway through whatever shitty activity you're considering."

"Well, how are we supposed to be friends if you don't come over?"

You raise an eyebrow. "Who said that I even  _want_  to be your friend? Besides, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"I'm hanging out with Terezi, not that it's any of your fucking business."

John seems to drop the subject after that, instead turning to Dave. Probably to carry on talking about whatever it was before you showed up.

* * *

You lied. You're not hanging out with Terezi today.

Why the hell you lied, you don't know. But you're suddenly regretting it. Work this morning was slow, dinner was slower, and now you're sitting on your bed with fuck all to do. Kanaya is off with Rose somewhere, Sollux said he was busy - which you know is bullshit - and you just don't feel like dealing with Eridan tonight.

That's when you remember Latula. Sure, you might not like her very much, but it could be worse.

You shake your head to yourself. What the hell are you thinking?

When you get to John's house, there's some thudding around inside before the door finally opens. A smiling John greets you, with Dave not far behind.

"Hey, Karkat! I thought you were with Terezi today?"

You shove your hands in your pockets, and kick at the ground. What the hell are you supposed to say?

"No John, I lied until realizing the tragedy that is my shitty life."

That seems to work, because John just nods in understanding before letting you inside.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and Vriska Serket is standing on your porch.

You have no idea why she is on your porch, or how long she's been there, but don't question it. She keeps stopping by like this. Ringing the doorbell and leaving, or calling your phone only to hang up. So after your dad informs you of her presence, you step outside and flash a sly smile.

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

You can hear the smirk in Vriska's voice. "Is that you trying to get back into your 'ironic' phase? Because, trust me, you were waaaaaaaay better off with that put behind you."

Sighing, you cross your arms "What do you want, Vriska?"

"Just came by to say hi."

"I stopped buying that after the first four times. Seriously, why are you here?" Your voice is much more firm now. Demanding an answer that she can't squirm out of.

Her blueberry sneakers squeak as she takes a step towards you. Without thinking, you step back as well.

"What?" She snaps, almost... defensively. Why is she feeling defensive? "Vantas can miss you, but I can't? I've known you longer than him. We're supposed to be best friends."

"We are." Frowning, for the first time in awhile you're disability is being a pain in the ass. All you want is to see her face. Not be forced to try imagine it.

"No. Best friends don't... They don't stop talking for years, and then show up out of the blue in high school. Only to move away. Best friends don't ignore each other over the summer because one of them suddenly got a boyfriend."

"Vriska, I-"

"Best friends don't stab each other in the back!" She yells the last words at you, suddenly furious.

Suddenly, something tells you that this is about a lot more than just being missed. "I didn't want to. You're the one who..."

"Who what?"

"Vriska, don't try to deny how awful you were becoming. Karkat told me about what you said to him in the car back in March."

"Maybe he just needs to learn how to handle criticism. Yes. I'm a huge bitch. The biggest. I think everyone has established that. But only to those who deserve it." Shit, she's getting self-righteous on you. Clenching your fists, you point at her.

"Who are you to decide that, though?"

"This coming from the girl who spent entire days yelling about justice on the playground? Trust me, Terezi. I can tell when someone isn't living up to their full potential."

You gape at her. Why... why the hell she's acting like this, you have no idea. It's sudden, but it's sparked something that causes you to be the one yelling now. "Don't you dare pull that shit on me, Vriska! Are you saying that I deserved this?" You gesture to your eyes furiously. "That - somehow - I wasn't 'living up to my full potential' by having my eyesight? That's the only reason I stopped talking to you.

"So don't play the victim here. I know that we haven't talked about... what happened, but we should have. So here it is."

She stays silent, waiting for you to continue.

"You blinded me, Vriska. How the hell does a twelve year old girl deserve something like that? Whatever happened in the past is your own goddamn fault. Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences. That's justice: people facing the consequences of their own actions. Not pushing people past their limits to be better."

"You know what? I take what I said earlier back. I don't need this shit." The sound of footsteps creaking on the stairs tell you that she's leaving.

"Good!" You yell in what you  _hope_  is her general direction. "I never want to hear your voice again! Blueberry aroma and all!"

It isn't until you get inside that you feel the sense of dread sink in.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I don't think I'll be able to hang out for the next couple of weeks." Terezi frowns at you through the Skype window on your laptop. Poking out of the corner of the screen is a Braille textbook which she runs her hand along every so often. Probably working on her homework, as you do your own.

"Oh... Okay."

"I just have a lot of catching up to do. Especially since I missed last year."

"Yeah, I get it." You try to push past the sinking feeling in your gut to reassure her. "It's just... really shitty, I guess." Looking down at your own textbook, it proves to be a horrible distraction.

"We'll still have our Skype calls, and that Halloween party I told you about yesterday."

Right. The famous Halloween party. The one Terezi has somehow convinced you to attend. Apparently every year one of her middle school friends would hold a party on the thirty first. People were encourage to dress up, and thank fucking god because that was the first thing you had informed her of. No costumes or any of that shit. Honestly, you don't see what the big deal is. It's just Halloween.

"You still want to go to that, right?"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see if I can get Sollux to show up, too."

She laughs at the suggestion. "Sollux going out to a party when he could stay in and make fun of kids' costumes? Yeah, right."

"Hey. If it weren't for you, I'd be doing the same fucking thing. It won't be that difficult to convince him."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"But you-"

"Exactly." Terezi gives a victorious look, but you can't help feeling... Put off. Like there was some sort of undertone in her comment. Shrugging, you do your best to shake it off.

It was probably nothing.

"Ten bucks says I can."

"Thirty."

"Fuck you! Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Fine."

You're acting childish. And while you're completely aware of this behavior, you don't give a shit. You'll prove it to her.

"Just make sure that you have your payment ready the night of." Terezi gives you a sly grin, as if she's already won. Which is complete bullshit.

The next morning, you make sure that the first thing you do is approach Sollux; dodging around the many students passing by. Why the hell did he have to have a locker in such a busy hallway? Goddamn.

"No way, man." Sollux swings open his locker door while shooting down your offer.

"What? Why not?" You sound shocked, even to your own ears. Although you know perfectly why he wouldn't want to.

"Because I'm not going to some shitty party with a bunch of douche bags in the middle of nowhere just so that you can make out with TZ."

And there it is.

Fuck, no. You  _need_  to reason with him. Find some way to convince him to take pity on you.

"Look, Sollux. I made a bet with Terezi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot, obviously. Can't you just do me this one thing?"

He seems to ponder this for a moment. Ponder it like he's determining the fate of his fucking nonexistent social life. Jesus fucking christ you don't see how this is a big deal. It's not like he's busy doing other shit.

"Half of it."

"What?"

"I get half of whatever Terezi and you are betting on."

Sighing, you drop your head. "Okay, fuck it. Fine." Holy shit. You're actually surprised that he didn't say twice as much, what with his stupid fascination with the number two. When you tell him this, he snickers at you. However, not before reminding you that the inversion of two is one half.

It takes a great deal of effort not to just punch yourself right then and there.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and it is Halloween. It's Halloween, and you are... more than a bit drunk. Regardless to the fact that you've hardly had anything to drink it's hitting you a bit harder than you had expected. Not only that, but you had forgotten how clingy your cosplay has become.

Your dad dropped you off about an hour ago, and - while you had been catching up with Aradia earlier - she had left quite a bit ago. The music has been slowly getting louder; voices mixed into the streaming sound. Everything seems a bit fuzzy. No, not fuzzy. Blurred. Like all of the scents in the room are wafting into each other to create a big mess. It reminds you of a food fight. The thought causes you to smile. Speaking of smiling, you should find Karkat. Yes. Something is telling you that searching for him would be a great idea.

So you make your way to the kitchen, where you hear Eridan speaking to Feferi enthusiastically. God, the small noises of agreement she makes just scream bored. To you, at least. No you don't want to deal with them right now. You want to find Karkat. Find Karkat, and kiss him. The words repeat themselves in your head a few times - echoing, really - before you consider where he might be.

Upstairs? He could have tried to get away from the noise. Stairs might not be a good idea for you right now, but you still force yourself onward. Climbing step by step to ensure that you don't fall. Honestly, you're just lucky that you had been in this house enough as a kid to remember where everything is.

The first bedroom is empty. And so is the second. However, when you open the door to the third, you're greeted by a powerful scent of cherries. Cherry licorice, to be specific. It's strong, and there's something else mixed in there, too. Shutting the door behind you, you grin to the boy whom you can now hear pacing at the other side of the room.

"Hey." You're still smiling; approaching. All you can do is smell that cherry red, and you're reminded of just how much you've missed Karkat. Sure, the Skype calls helped. But they weren't the same. You couldn't trace his hands, or feel his lips press themselves against your hair when trying to comfort you.

Instantly you're filled with something. All of the missing bubbles back up, and you realize just how much you need to feel him again. How badly you need to hug him and laugh at his angry words. Your chest is tight, and  _shit_  no. You don't need to hold his hand, or give him a crushing hug. You need to take that cherry scent and let it fill you up. Taste it in his mouth.

You need to kiss Karkat, and you need to kiss him  _now_.

"Oh, hi Ter-"

So you grab the front of his sweater - which is weird, because you thought he said he wouldn't be dressing up - and press your lips to his urgently. You wait for the expected. For his cherry flavour to mix in with your own, and to feel that sense of delight you always get.

But... That doesn't happen. The cherry doesn't mix with your own because there is no cherry. Any indication of the flavour sifts away through your head like sand.

And what's left is a heart-stopping,  _sickening_  taste of candy apple.

Immediately you push the boy in front of you away. No. No no no no. No, this can't be happening. This can't be real. How could you have made such a  _stupid mistake_? You hold your head, and oh god you think you're going to be sick. Slowly, you make your way over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"... Karkat?" Your voice is just above a whisper. Pleading for it to  _please_ be your boyfriend. Not the Vantas idiot. But, before he even speaks, you know the truth.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for my cousin. And while-"

"No." You interrupt him harshly. "Just... no."

How the hell did everything spin out of control so quickly?

"Terez-"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up."

No. Okay, think Pyrope. Karkat... Karkat is going to be furious.

"This didn't happen." Your voice is firm. Business-like. Threatening. "You never saw me. We never spoke. None of this happened. Okay?"

"I-"

" _Okay?_ "

"... Alright."

"Good."

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it is Halloween.

It takes awhile to find her. Hell, it seems that once you get there you find everyone  _but_  Terezi. It doesn't help that the second you're in the doorway, Sollux disappears to fuck knows where. Claiming to already be bored, and going to get a drink.

In your search, you find not only Eridan and Feferi, but also Jade, Rose, John, and Dave. At one point you think that you may have caught Vriska out of the corner of your eye, but by the time you turn around she's gone. It's like, now that Terezi has moved back, everyone is all goody goody with each other.

Well, fuck that.

Giving up in your search, you decide to go to the living room. The couch is empty, with people standing in small groups, talking amongst themselves around the room. You pick at the hem of your cloak. Why the hell did you even wear this thing? Sure, Terezi's going to be happy when she hears about it, but other than that there's no real point. Fuck, you could have just shown it to her in private and it would be just as fine. The thing wouldn't be nearly as bad if it isn't so itchy. Or fucking huge on you, for that matter.

Okay, no. Fuck this. You're taking it off.

It rolls up into a nice ball in your lap. You can practically feel your hair sticking up at all sorts of angles now, but at least you're comfortable. And it's just as you're having that thought when Terezi walks into the living room. She's dressed in her usual cosplay costume, dragon skull on the cane.

She's gotten taller within the past two months of being gone. Just barely, but still enough to be recognizable. You aren't sure if it's because of what's shrunk to be a now tight outfit, or what. But something seems... different. Unusual. As she approaches you, all you can think of is...

Fucking no. Jesus fucking christ no no _no_. You're not going to let yourself thing of anything like that right now. You're not going to let your eyes follow down the line of her teal legs, or analyze the curve her hips obviously make while wearing the skirt. You're  _not._

Terezi sits down next to you, and grins widely. "Hey Karkat?"

"What."

"Did you clean your pants with windex? Because I can practically see myself in them."

 _Fuck._  "Terezi, stop that."

"Why?" She sits back and pouts at you.  _Pouts_.

"Because you're fucking blind, that's why."

Terezi huffs at that, letting go of your hand. And... is she drunk? She definitely sounds drunk to a certain degree."Fine." She frowns, and stands up; clearly annoyed by your words. "I'm going for a walk."

You stand up as well, and try to grab onto her hand again. "Whoa, what? Are you mad at me or something?"

"I'm fine."

Her tone is unnerving.

"Don't... don't fucking push me away, alright? I'm trying to help here. And if I did something, I'd want for you to tell me." God dammit, you wish everyone would just  _shut the fuck up_  so that you can hear her. The music is still pounding from fuck knows where, and it's starting to give you a headache.

"It's just... Dammit." She pauses, trying to find the right words. "Not everything has to be about me being blind, Karkat. I've already had enough reminders about it tonight."

"I thought that you were okay with being blind." This is... weird. She hasn't seemed to have a problem with her disability in the past, so why she's acting like this now... Maybe she is drunk.

"I am! But that doesn't mean I like to have it constantly shoved in my face!"

"I just-"

"I'm going for a walk. Get... get some air, or something. Clear my head."

Watching helplessly as she walks away from you, you're left in awe.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Sollux stands in a corner of the room, talking to two girls. You recognize the shorter one first. She's from... fucking somewhere. You know you've seen her before. Smiling along to whatever Sollux is droning on about, her costume seems pretty simple: a ghost. A skirt that's been worn out at the bottom, with long tangled hair for even more of an effect. That's when you realize... she's the girl from the picture in Terezi's locker. The one whom Terezi joked about killing the day you met.

The girl beside them looks bored more than anything. She's wearing some sort of anime outfit, you're guessing. To be honest, you wouldn't know. But her hair is in two high ponytails that seem very... cartoon-like.

It isn't long before she grumbles a few words and leaves the other two. Sighing, you take the opportunity to go up to them.

"It happens a lot, though. You seriously shouldn't worry about it."

"Worry about what?"

Sollux takes a sip of his drink before turning to you. "Terezi getting pissed at you."

"Wow, you're concern for others is fucking outstanding, Sollux. I'm amazed at how much compassion you have for others." You watch as he just rolls his eyes at you.

"Don't act like it isn't true. Hell, she's probably mad at you right now."

You stare at your drink quietly.

"See?" He turns back to the girl in front of you. "They fight, and then they fuck."

"Sollux!" You sputter at him. What the hell?! It's not like the two of you are that bad, jesus christ.

"You're not denying it."

Gaping, you look between the two of them. Sollux is wearing a victorious smirk on his face, while this girl who you don't even fucking know holds back a laugh. Great. You're on the receiving end of everyone's jokes now. Fucking fantastic. Dragging a hand down your face, you do your best not to glare.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Regardless of your tone, she flashes you a smile.

"I'm Aradia."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, Aradia. Apparently you already know everything about me, thanks to this douchebag." You stare pointedly at Sollux. "So I'm going to try to find someone who I both know and don't want to strangle."

"Hey, you know me."

"I said 'know'  _and_  'don't want to strangle'."

You turn away from the two before either of them can reply. However, from across the room you can see a person. Someone wearing a knitted sweater that is surprisingly monochrome for his tastes.

Fucking Kankri Vantas.

Your moronic cousin whom you haven't spoken with since age nine. When he pushed himself into the 'gifted' class at school, and seemed to want to lecture you about the event for hours. Hours, and fucking hours. Droning on. You were only six years old at the time, and have managed to avoid him since the event.

God, do you hate that asshole.

And you do not want to speak with him again. So what do you do? The obvious, of course.

You hide behind a fucking plant.

Luckily there is a chair for you behind the rather large... thing. Fuck if you know what it's called. But regardless, you curl up into it as he engages in a lengthy conversation with a girl wearing any tattoos. The more words that come out of his mouth, the more annoyed she looks, and you're relieved that he seems to have that effect on everyone.

It's when he turns around that you get your chance. Sliding out of the chair to quickly leave the room unseen.

At one point you turn the corner, only to have a body run into you.

"Whoa there."

Kanaya nearly jumps at your words. Snapping back into reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Karkat."

Frowning, you study her for a minute before replying. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're just... breathing really heavily. Honestly, I'm surprised that you aren't having a fucking asthma attack or something."

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine." Her face flushes even more than it was before your comment. Meanwhile, she smooths out her skirt, and you do your best to ignore her no longer perfectly styled hair.

"How about Rose?"

"What about her?"

"She was drinking, wasn't she?"

"Yes. But there isn't any need to worry, Karkat." She gives you a smile. "Everything... Everything is under control. Now if you'll excuse me."

Before you can get another word in, Kanaya is practically running up the stairs and down the hall. Seriously, what the hell is going on with everyone tonight?

* * *

You see Terezi sitting on the front steps of the porch; chin resting on her knees while arms wrap around her legs.

"Hey." Sitting down, you make sure not to bump into her.

"Hi." Her voice is flat. Just barely mumbling the word out.

"Are you still mad?"

She doesn't answer.

A faint sound of music comes from inside the house, and you sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry that you got pissed off. But in my defense, you could have fucking told me about it earlier. I would have shut up. I mean, sure, sometimes I fuck up and am an all around asshole-"

"Your point?"

"Right. Like I said. All you had to do is tell me."

Leaning over, you bump her shoulder with your own. "Okay?"

She lets out a heavy breath; entire body seeming to relax. "Yeah, I guess."

"So do I get to kiss you yet? Or has this entire shitty party been cliché enough?"

"Oh, come on. It hasn't been that bad."

"Terezi," you stare at her, "it feels like I've been transported back to the fucking eighties. And not even in a half decent  _Back To The Future_  way. So do I get to kiss you or not?"

"You know, the entire point of dating someone is that you can stop asking. I don't think you ever learned that concept."

"Fuck off." You mutter before leaning in and pecking her cheek. It's short and sweet; so you know exactly how annoyed she's going to get. Standing up, you brush off your jeans.

Meanwhile, Terezi's jaw drops in shock. "What the hell was that?"

"That's what happens when I try to be nice for once, and you return the favor by being a fucking smart-ass." You reach your hand out to help her up. She obliges, but when you go to let go, her grip tightens. Yanking you forward. Before you're able to say anything about it, a mouth is on your neck. And  _fuck_  no, this can't be happening here. Someone is going to walk outside  _right now_  and have to witness this blind psychopath that is your girlfriend placing drawn out kisses on you.

(No, you didn't just shiver. That was the wind.)

Before you can really process it, Terezi is pulling away. A grin is plastered onto her face, and you're pretty sure you can still smell alcohol on her breath.

However, it's a few raindrops falling onto your head that distract you.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

'We should... go back to my place." She seems uncertain at first, before nodding to herself. "Yes. Let's go back to my house. My parents won't be home."

"And how exactly are we going to get there? Sollux drove me, and it's not like you have a license."

"We can walk."

Looking up at the dark sky, you frown. "It's got to be at least eleven by now, not to mention that it's about to fucking rain on us, and you want to  _walk_?"

Your shoulders sag. "I'll go tell Sollux. Just... try not to fuck yourself over while I'm gone."

By the time your just barely in the door, you hear her voice call out, "That's your job, dumbass." before laughing at her own joke.

Jesus fucking christ talk about not having a filter.

When you get back to Terezi's house, you find out that she was right about not having anyone home. The house is completely silent; all lights turned off until she opens the front door and flicks the switch for the front hall.

By the time your in her room, Terezi is sitting on your waist after changing into flannel pajama bottom and a tee shirt. Hands rest on either side of your neck as she kisses you rather sloppily. And holy fucking shit no, this can't be happening. Not... Not right now at least.

So you place your hands on her shoulders, and gently push her away.

"Terezi, no." Shit, it sounds like you're trying to command a dog to sit or something.

"Why not?" Leaning in again, her lips don't even make it to your mouth this time.

"Because you're drunk."

"We're just kissing..."

"Yeah, right now. What about half an hour from now? What are you going to think in the morning?"

The girl above you opens her mouth to speak, but you interrupt her.

"You're going to think" - your voice raises in pitch significantly, imitating her - "'Oh no what happened last night. If only I'd taken Karkat's word for once in my pathetic life.'"

"Karkat."

"But no. Because no one  _ever_  takes Karkat's shitty advice-"

"Karkat."

"Or even fucking listens to him, for that matter!"

"Karkat Vantas!"

You freeze. "What?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Bullshit. I can smell it on you." Goddamn, you're starting to sound like her now.

"Okay, I'm not  _as_  drunk. I'm fully aware of my actions."

Raising an eyebrow, you let your hands fall from her shoulders to her waist. "Prove it."

Terezi sighs, and the next thing you know, she's reciting a rather lengthy monologue. She keeps her face perfectly composed, and suddenly you realize that she might have been telling the truth when she said that she was feeling better.

However, that doesn't change the fact that your eyes widen when you realize where her words are from.

"Oh my fucking god." Your voice is just a whisper, but is quick to grow. "No. No no no no fucking hell no."

Raising a hand, you quickly cover her mouth to muffle the noise.

"I am not going to sit here and fucking listen to you recite the introduction to Law and Order right before we have sex."

She simply laughs at your protest. "So... Am I sober enough yet?"

"You know what? Fine. If you want to so badly, it's your own in the morning."

Rain pounds against the window when you finally let her lean down to kiss you again.

* * *

When you wake up, Terezi's alarm clock glares "4:13 AM" at you. Beside you, there's a small sniffling. Is that sniffling? Yeah, you're pretty sure.

"Terezi?" You ask, voice thick with sleep. "Terezi what the hell are you doing?"

Maybe she's having a nightmare or something. Yeah, that's probably it. So, like anyone else, you place a hand on her shoulder.

However, before you can actually try to shake her awake, the girl beside you jumps nearly a foot in the air at your touch. Jerking so quickly, you're surprised that she didn't fucking hit you in the face.

As if on cue, thunder outside begins to rumble, with a distant flash of lightning. It isn't long, but for a second you're able to see just how scared Terezi is. Grumbling to yourself, you sit up in the bed.

"Terezi?" Your voice is softer, and you reach over to take her hand. She manages not to jump this time. "Just. Fuck. Just tell me what's wrong. Please."

She doesn't reply.

"At least let me know that I'm not wasting my breath here."

Once again, there isn't a reply. But she does sit up and turn around. Hair covering the majority of her face, Terezi gives a small sniffle. "I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me like that. I know when something is wrong."

"Just leave me alone. Please?"

You throw you hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine. If you're that desperate to deal with whatever is going on by yourself go ahead. I'll just be here." You sigh and lay back down before rolling over.

Just as you're about to fall asleep, though, an arm wraps around your waist and she presses into your back.

You turn around, foreheads accidentally knocking into each other. "Fuck." You grumble. Terezi manages to let herself give a small chuckle.

"Oh, yeah." You snap. "Just go ahead and laugh at my pain. As if that isn't sadistic at all."

Lightning illuminates the room for a split second and, as if she could see herself, Terezi flinches. The thunder doesn't take any mercy on her either; rumbling until she's gripping onto your hand.

"Shit." She hisses.

"… Is that what you're scared of?"

"Shut up." Some lightning flashes, this time lasting longer than before. Not sure how the hell you're supposed to comfort the girl curled around you anymore, you resolve to simply press a small kiss to her forehead. It's not much, but seems to help.

You then let yourself bury your head in her shoulder, because fuck. If you can't do anything to make it better, you'll do something to make this crazy fear of hers tolerable.

For as long as you've known Terezi, she has not had a fatal flaw.

Okay, that isn't true. She has a fuckton of flaws. She's loud, and obnoxious, and can annoy you to no end. What you mean is, she doesn't have any vulnerabilities or fears. At least… that's what you had thought. Until now. But here she is, shaking next to you and you have no idea what the fuck you're supposed to do anymore.

'Wait here for a minute." Letting go of her hand, you quickly slide out of the bed to pick up her pajamas - as well as your own clothes - off of the floor.

"Wait, what?" The panic in her voice is obvious.

"Here."

Tossing them to her, she quickly slides into them. Then, after climbing into the bed and sitting cross-legged, you pull the sheet over the two of you. Terezi faced you as you grip onto her hand.

"Can you see it?" Your voice is steady, and fucking hell you have no idea what you're doing. But a small voice in the back of your head whispers to just... improvise. "The lightning, I mean."

"Sort of."

"... Sort of."

"It's like if someone decided to be an asshole, and shine a flashlight at you, while your eyes are closed."

Thunder goes off again outside, and she squeezes you hand.

"So!" You say with a new enthusiasm. "How's your law class going?"

"What?"

"Your law class. What are you doing in it right now?"

"Since when have you cared about tha-"

Of course, more fucking thunder interrupts her.

Your voice grows firm as you stare her straight in the eyes; thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Tell me. About. Your law class."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for helping me the other night." Terezi's voice rings through the phone to you. She almost seems… apologetic? Yeah. As if she's grateful you didn't just leave her there.

"You don't need to say thanks. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?"

She doesn't answer that, and a silence falls between the two of you. Ever since it happened – which was less than a week ago for christs sake – things have been... Well, things have been really fucking awkward. And hell if you know why. Honestly, it wasn't like the two of you committed some sort of crime that night. All you did was ask her about her classes. She answered – telling you about how she met Kankri, and explaining why the fuck she has so much more schoolwork now – and in turn asked you about yours.

You told her about how you've been pretty much forced to hang around John and Dave for the past month. How, for some insane reason, he seems to think that just because you're in classes together you have to be best fucking friends. She laughed at that. At one point you brought up Meenah. Making sure to find the perfect metaphor for how ridiculously long her hair is. Terezi laughs at that, too.

So, really, this shouldn't be happening. The two of you should have gotten it out of your systems months ago. There weren't any weird conversations when you started dating. Or even after you had your "first time" with her, for that matter. Talking has always been one of the easiest things.

So what went wrong, you have no fucking idea.

Staring at the muted television, you try to think back, but can't think of one fucking thing you could have done to piss her off. Jesus Christ, she was just  _thanking you_. No, you don't need to get paranoid about this. In fact, you're going to make a point not to.

"We should go on a date." The words fly out of your mouth before you realize what you're saying.

"Wait, what?" She seems genuinely surprised at this.

"A date."

"A date..."

"Yes, Terezi. It's also known as the thing two people who really fucking like each other do when they want to spend time together."

"You speak as if we don't already do that."

"We hang out and stuff," – you hear her hold back a snicker at the 'and stuff' – "but we haven't actually gone out on a real date in a while."

"Okay… And what would you want to do on this date?"

And of course (of fucking course) it is that moment when your father decides to enter the room.

"Uhh, just, you know. Stuff."

You don't take your eyes off of him, as he sits in the chair across from you.

"You're not being very specific, Karkat."

"… No. No, I'm not."

He's just sitting there; watching you for fuck knows what reason.

"If this is like that time you ended up taking me to the movies for my birthday, I'm never making out with you again."

Frowning at the memory, you drag a hand down your face before grumbling. "It was  _one time_ , okay? Christ, you're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not really."

Your dad stands up, and immediately he gives you a Look.

"I… have to go… I'll talk to you about it later."

Terezi seems confused at first, but goes along with it. By the time you've hung up the phone, your dad is standing above you.

At least you were able to dig that conversation out of the black hole of awkward before it was too late.

Before you can think about it much longer, a large envelope is being shoved into your hands.

"Now, I know that I've been pretty lenient with you lately, Karkat." Your dad begins. "So I know that this might seem out of the blue, but – as we both know – this is your senior year."

"… So?"

"So, I'd appreciate it if you'd begin looking at colleges you'd like to apply to."

Shit.

"I found some pamphlets for a few schools," he motions to the envelope in your hands that suddenly weighs about ten times more than it did five minutes ago. "and I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at them."

"Yeah, about that-"

"I haven't been overly active in your personal life, Karkat. You need space, which I understand. However, your future is important. So please don't think that I'm not interested in it."

Sighing, you nod. He thanks you, telling you to at least check out some websites before leaving.

Once you know he's gone, you let your head fall back to hit the couch cushion behind you.

It's not that you're against college. As long as you're no longer surrounded by idiots, you don't really give a shit. Okay, that isn't true. Going to college… You can see why it's useful for some people. But what you don't understand is how the hell an eighteen year old guy who can't even remember what he ate for breakfast is supposed to have his life planned out. You've changed your mind at least half a dozen times when thinking about what to do as a career. Hell, up until you were fourteen, you fantasized about becoming some sort of war hero or executioner (that dream died quickly when your eighth grade gym teacher told you to "be realistic" because even in dodge ball you were too empathetic towards your friends).

Maybe you're the only person on Earth who is a disorganized fuck. Maybe everyone else has it backwards. Fucking hell if you can figure it out.

But there is one thing you know, and it's that you aren't going to college next year.

That's why, right before going to bed, you make sure to shove the many papers claiming to be your guide to self-discovery under the piles of clothes in your closet.

* * *

When you get to class the next day, you're ten minutes early and the first to arrive. You've made a point for it not to happen since the first day of school, but apparently everyone died because there wasn't traffic this morning. Normally you would have just looked for Sollux, or Kanaya, but neither of them was to be found.

So here you are: sitting in the back of the classroom as Meenah sits on top of Ms. Serket's desk. She blows her gum into a bubble before popping it rather viciously. Here we have it, everyone. The fucking definition of professionalism.

"What?" She snaps at you from across the room.

Well, shit. She must have better hearing than you thought. But for some fucking reason, you decide to repeat youself.

"I  _said_  that you are the definition of professionalism. A shining star in the dark night of mediocrity."

"Listen here, Shouty." She stands up, and you have to resist the urge to roll your eyes yet again.

"Seriously, when are you going to give that name up? It's stupid and not going to catch on."

Honestly, you're a little impressed with what she's willing to take from you. The sarcastic comments, the constant attitude of being sick of everything. If she was your age, you might actually get along with her.

"You still have my number?"

Right. You'd almost forgotten she gave it to you a while ago.

"Unfortunately."

"Good." She… You're pretty sure she smirks. To herself, at least. "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

She's in front of you now; sitting on the desk in front of you as her feet are on the chair.

"Is that even aloud?"

"No one's sayin' otherwise."

"Even if I did have the sudden urge to subject myself to more uncomfortable circumstances than usual, I'm busy."

Meenah raises her eyebrows. "With what?"

"… I have a date." For a split second, you're hoping Terezi actually  _will_  be able to go on your date. But then you realize, even if she isn't, you probably would have lied anyway.

It's not that you outright dislike Meenah. You just… don't give a fuck right now. You're too busy with other things.

So she just shrugs, before climbing off of the desk. And – luckily for you – it's just as John enters the room with Dave. How fucking great.

They both greet you with a "Hey, Karkat", John's being much more enthusiastic. Almost immediately he jumps into a conversation with you. "So, Dave and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

"Nice try, four eyes." Meenah pipes up from the front of the room. "Already asked."

Regardless of what fish pun girl said, John still looks to you for an answer.

"Can't. I have a date."

"Oh, okay. With who?"

You just… sort of stare at him for a second. Really? He can't figure that out on his own? Dave, however, seems to catch on to your look. As if reading you mind, he says those exact words to him.

"Well, I didn't want to be an asshole and assume."

"John. Who else would it be?"

He seems to quickly recover, though. Asking what you'll be doing.

"I… I don't fucking know."

"Hey, you should let us pick something out for you."

You raise an eyebrow at Dave. "No fucking way. The day I let your dictate one of my dates is the day I enter hell."

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you feel ridiculous.

Then again, it's probably because you look ridiculous. And why do you look ridiculous, one may ask? Because you have been shoved into a school uniform that is fitting for a goddamn nun. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating things. However, it doesn't change the fact that the thing itches like hell. Plaid skirt that reaches your knees, along with a button up shirt. One can only imagine the horrid colours they're in.

You had gotten away with not wearing one of these things for nearly three months. But when you got to school on Thursday, the principal was shoving the thing into your hands rather carelessly; complaining that it was much harder than it should be to order your correct size. Bringing it up to your nose, you got a big whiff of what reminded you of a nursing home.

So that's why, when you stand in front of your locker at lunch and Kankri approaches it makes everything worse.

"It seems that you've finally received your uniform."

You throw him a dirty look before reaching out to pull at his sleeve. Wool scratches at your fingertips.

"I don't see why everyone has to wear these things, while you get to wear that candy apple… thing."

"To answer your question, I pointed out to our principal that – while many other students would surely be fine with wearing the mandatory attire – it could conflict with my own personal beliefs. However, Terezi, I'd also like to point out that, even though you don't necessarily have the privilege of eyesight to check, you really should think about saying the phrase 'I don't see'. Especially since someone may become rather confused by your remark thanks to said vaguely-previously-mentioned disability. Next time, you may want to consider saying something along the lines of 'I don't understand' or even 'I don't get'. Although the latter may be a sore spot for our peers who don't necessarily have high income families; reminding them that they don't 'get' much in the material sense."

It takes all of your effort not to slap the sense out of that boy. But then you realize, he probably doesn't have any to begin with.

Seriously, how can someone older than you act like a five year old trying to get himself invited to the big kids' table at dinner.

"Kankri?"

"Yes?"

"The point, please."

"Ah, yes! As I was saying: Ms. Snow agreed to let me wear my sweater so long as I promised to never enter her office without being personally invited again."

Snickering under your breath you begin taking out books for your afternoon classes.

"… Terezi?"

You sigh. "What, Kankri?"

"Are we not going to discuss what happened last weekend?"

"No."

"But-" "Kankri, let me put this into terms you will understand." You slam the locker door shut. "What happened at Aradia's house was what you would call your pathetic excuse for a 'trigger'." Honestly, you're beginning to wonder if he knows the actual definition of the word. "I don't wish to remember it, I don't want to think about it, and we are not going to discuss it. It never. Happened. At least not until I can fully explain to Karkat that it was an honest mistake."

"Oh. So you are planning on telling him."

"… Yes. Eventually." You can practically feel the tension break as Kankri lets out a small breath he must have been holding.

"Okay. Good."

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, it's now the weekend after Thanksgiving, and you have a date. A date which you are currently freaking the fuck out over.

This is stupid. You and Terezi went on tons of dates during the summer. Sure, they were all pretty lame, but they were still dates. For some reason, though, this one just seems so much more… formal. Maybe things really are changing now that you aren't seeing her as much. You've heard that happens. Two people – usually friends – are separated, and the next thing you know: nothing. They have no idea how to act around each other anymore. Forever doomed with live their own shitty lives by themselves.

Okay, fuck no this train of thought is not helping. Not at all.

Sitting on the edge of your bed, you shove your hair out of your eyes. It's gotten long enough now that it's constantly doing this; just barely brushing your eyelashes when you make the mistake of rolling your eyes. Which seems to be always lately.

By the time you finally pick Terezi up, she's sitting on the porch with her cane in hand. Luckily the two of you agreed to meet at her aunt's house, since driving out of the city only to come back would just be stupid. She gets into the passenger seat easily enough, before turning to you.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?"

"Nope." She sighs and sinks back in her seat.

"Why not?"

"Because," you mutter, pulling out of the driveway, "it's supposed to be a surprise. Or have you forgotten what that means?"

When you pull into the parking lot for your town's sorry excuse of a movie theater, you look over to see Terezi half asleep.

"Hey." You elbow her. "Wake up."

She jerks awake quickly. "Shit, sorry. Where are we?"

"Movies."

Without thinking, Terezi sighs deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're not going to the movies." You say suddenly.

Terezi gives you a look. "Then why are we here?"

"Because… I'm showing you where we  _aren't_  going."

God dammit. You can't believe you're doing this. Going ahead with what Dave and John suggested for you. Clearly you've lost your mind.

Terezi is going to find it boring and just… get up and leave in the middle of it. You drag a hand down your face at the thought. Fuck, she even fell asleep in the  _car_. How can you expect her to enjoy sitting silently for hours?

"Then what are we doing?"

"It's still a surprise."

* * *

When you walk out of the Court House, Terezi is grinning at you widely. There's a noticeable hop in her step, and you let out a sigh of relief. So she did end up thinking it was a good idea. Against your better judgement, you mentally thank John and Dave for helping you come up with it.

"I can't believe we just watched a real trial! Well, you watched. I listened. But, still. That was fucking awesome." She slows down a bit to hold your hand. "I'm surprised you were even able to pull that off."

You grumble about having some help.

"Still. Thanks."

It isn't long before you're eating dinner at some place that you otherwise wouldn't be caught dead in. Nicely dressed waitresses, a few businessmen sitting around on their phones, and Terezi sits across the table; poking at her own food with curiosity.

You have to admit, the looks you got when walking in were more than a little amusing. As if you had waltzed in wearing a shirt that read "Fuck you" to nearly everyone in the place. Terezi doesn't quite know what you talk about it when walking in, so you have to make sure to mumble to her why.

"You're quiet. Compared to earlier, I mean." You frown, taking a bite off of your own plate. It's true. Not even an hour ago she was buzzing along, talking about how much she enjoyed that goddamn trial. It wasn't a big thing; just a dispute over someone's car insurance. You think that was it, at least. It was a bit hard to pay attention with Terezi squeezing your hand like she's having a fucking spasm the entire time.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

She sighs. "Vriska and I got into a fight a while ago. She… hasn't spoken to me since."

"Oh." This is… weird. "What happened?"

"She was complaining about not seeing me as much, and things escalated from there."

"Oh… kay."

"It wasn't my fault, and I refuse to feel guilty about it." There's something in her voice. Something behind the determination, and the anger. Maybe it's because you notice how her fork starts shaking in her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is it bad to miss someone who caused so many problems?" She stabs at a piece of lettuce on her plate.

"You want to talk about it, don't you." It's a statement, not a question. Regardless of what it was, though, Terezi seems to ignore you.

"I'm not even going to apologize for it. If she wants someone to talk to, she can apologize for being a bitch when we were kids."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." You nearly choke on your own food. So… Vriska and Terezi were already friends. While that  _does_  explain how they grew close so quickly last year, it leaves you with a million and one questions. Starting with, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She sighs. "Vriska is the one who blinded me."

"And you didn't think that it would be considerate to tell me something like that?" You do your best not to snap, but it's pretty fucking difficult. How does she just forget to tell you something so important?

"Well, it's not like I was  _born_ blind."

"So... You weren't?" You frown. Okay, this is something new. You guess you had always just assumed that Terezi was. She always seemed to have such a good grip on using the disability. Using it to her own advantage.

"Of course not. Not everyone is, you know."

"Really? I never thought of that." You fire sarcastically, before your voice becomes softer again. "How did it happen then?"

She fumbles with her fork, as if avoiding the gaze she knows you're giving.

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad..."

"It was bad enough to make me fucking blind."

"Well-"

"Karkat?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Obliging, you promptly close your mouth.

There's a few minutes of silence before you work up the courage to speak again. "So do I get to know what happened?"

"When we were twelve, there was a solar eclipse. She told me…"

"What?"

"You know how when you're little, they always tell you not to look directly into the sun?"

"Yeah."

Terezi set down her fork. "Well, she told me that it was the one day we could. That since the moon was hiding the sun, nothing bad could happen."

"And you just believed her?" Holy shit. You knew that Vriska could be harsh, but not  _that_ much. Not enough to cause permanent damage on someone.

"No. Even then, I knew not to trust what Vriska says. So I went home and asked my parents. Except they thought that I was talking about the lunar eclipse; which is completely harmless. So they said that it would be fine, and sent me on my merry way.

"So the next day, when it happened, Vriska and I made sure to be outside. She made sure to emphasize that I don't look away. I didn't."

"And what happened?"

"What the fuck do you think happened, Karkat?" She snaps. "The sun wasn't fully covered, and my retinas burned."

You can't think of anything to say to that. Just imagining it over and over again in shock. However, she seems to take your silence as something else.

"Sorry I snapped." She mutters. "Your cousin must be getting to me."

"Fucking Kankri." You mutter with disgust. Your words cause Terezi to laugh quietly. "For someone so fucking hellbent on justice, he really is an asshole."

"Last week Porrim 'accidentally' spilled her juice on him." She tells you, obviously pleased.

The conversation goes on like that for a bit; making fun of your cousin until Terezi is full out laughing at his misfortune. However, it isn't long until she's bringing up another topic, too.

"Aradia is having another party on Christmas Eve. She said to invite you."

"Wait, what? Did my horrible personality not put her off already?"

"Nope." Terezi shake her head, smiling. "It looks like your asshole-ish ways are not up to her standards."

You roll your eyes. "I'll just have to try harder next time. Then again, she's spoken with Sollux. If he doesn't scare her off, I don't know what will."

"So are you going?"

"Are you?"

"Probably. I think everyone who was there at Halloween was invited." She thinks about that for a minute. "Okay, not everyone. But people we both know will be there."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go then. Are we going to hang out afterwards?"

"By hang out, do you mean-"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"Yeah. I'll still have to give you your present anyway, dumbass."

When you get back to your house, where Terezi's parents promised to pick her up, your dad's car is in the driveway but nowhere to be found in the house. Shrugging to yourself when realizing this, you lead her into the kitchen to wait.

It's the first time in a while that she's worn a skirt around you. Then again, you guess that if she has to wear one with her uniform every day then jeans must seem fucking fantastic. The uniform which she still claims is too ridiculous to let you see, which honestly you find a little unfair.

"So!" Terezi grins, turning around to face you while leaning her back against the counter. "This was fun."

"Did you actually have fun, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Your voice is full of skepticism.

"I'm saying that so you won't become a paranoid idiot the minute I leave." Leaning in, she kisses you. It's soft and sweet, making sure to have each moment drawn out longer than it really needs to me. Regardless, you don't hesitate to return it, slowly letting your eyes close.

That is, until someone clears their throat behind you.

You swear to fucking god that you end up jumping more than a foot in the air.  _At least._  Hands flying off of Terezi, you spin around. Immediately your heart starts pounding, and not in the way you've gotten used to lately. Jesus fucking Christ can no one knock or give some sort of  _warning_  in this goddamn house?

"D-Dad!" Somehow your voice manages to both squeak and shout at the same time. The entire time a long string of profanities running through your head.

He exchanges a quick hello with the girl now standing a foot away from you.

"Terezi was, uhm, just leaving."

"I can see that." He raises his eyebrow at you, obviously now  _trying_  to make you feel as awkward as possible.

You inform him that you'll go wait outside with her.

* * *

You don't get to see Terezi for the rest of the month. Which is disappointing to say the least, but it goes by surprisingly quickly. Before you know it, it's the first week of December.

And it's today when, the first thing Dave does when entering class is walk up to your desk. He slams an envelope down beside your binder. Looking down at it, you can't help notice that's covered in little drawings of... No. You don't  _want_  to know what those are. But he just stares at you from behind his dark glasses; waiting fro a response. It's kind of really fucking unnerving.

"What the hell do you want?" You demand, picking up the envelope but not opening it.

"Look inside." He shrugs, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Not taking your eyes off of him, you very carefully tear it open; revealing a small card.

"I still don't get it."

Dave sighs a sigh that can only undermine your less than average knowledge on what he's spewing about. "It's my birthday today, and there's going to be a party tonight."

You can't help raising an eyebrow. "And you're inviting me?"

"Terezi, too." Before you know it, he's handing you a second card. "John said that it would be a good idea, since we're all bros now anyway."

Of course this is something John would suggest. Honestly, you don't know why he's always so insistent on being around you. Wanting to be your friend. After all, you've spent nearly four months treating him like complete and utter shit.

"... We are?"

"Yeah. Even though you probably still hate me for whatever reason."

"I hate you because I think you're a pretentious douchcanoe."

He actually frowns at that, before taking a seat where John would normally sit. "Come on, man. Can't I be a douche-yacht? Or maybe a douche-speedboat? At least give me some options here."

"You're the fucking douche-Titanic. Happy?"

"Sweet. Talk about the best birthday present ever." Smirking at you, the blonde boy waits for you to finish rolling your eyes before continuing. "So do you think you'll come?"

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

"Then fine."


	10. Chapter 10

When you get to Dave's apartment it's nerve racking to say the least. You're the last one to show up, and as you stand in the doorway you're cursing Terezi for not being able to come.

So that's why when Dave lets you in, and you see Kanaya sitting with Rose on the couch, it's practically a fucking Godsend. Without thinking you let out a sigh of relief, and your entire body relaxes. You set your rather small gift and card onto the table with the others; pleased to see that everyone else only got him small things as well.

John and Jade are there, too. And it's then that you realize everyone is talking amongst themselves. Sitting beside Kanaya, she smiles at you before carrying on her conversation with Rose. Shit, you really wish Terezi had shown up, too. At least then you wouldn't be sitting here like a fucking idiot. Jesus Christ, why did you even show up to this thing? You cross your arms and lean back against the cushions. Maybe they'll just absorb you.

However, before any of that can happen Dave is entering the room once again.

"Now," he says, calling everyone to attention. "we only have a few glorious hours for this get together, so we need to get through all of the pointless shit as quickly as possible."

"Where's Bro?" John suddenly asks.

"I made him promise not to show up and inevitably put everyone into an awkward situation that they would avoid at all costs. Now, what do you guys want to do first?"

Everyone agrees that it would be a good idea to have Dave open his gifts before eating, and see what happens from there. When he opens a gift from John – wrapped neatly with musical themed wrapping paper – it reveals some CD he had been wanting for a while now. Rose had made him a sweater with a broken record stitched onto the front, while Kanaya made him a matching scarf. He smirks, commenting on the fact that he should have expected them to make something together.

When he opens Jade's gift, he actually seems genuinely pleased. The packaging tells you that it's a doorknob with a lock and key. Apparently it's so his (weird) brother won't break into his room in the middle of the day to have what Jade describes as a "strife".

Dave seems to purposely leave your gift until the very end. Torturing you, as if he fucking knows you feel back for not getting him something as nice as everyone else did. But jesus fucking Christ you only have a few hours to come up with something. So that's why, you drag your hand down your face as he rips through the wrapping paper. Only to display a picture frame. Inside it, one certificate officially announcing Dave as the "Douche-Titanic".

"Holy shit." He just stares at it, holding the gift in his hands.

"I know, it's stupi-"

"Thanks, man."

You do a double take. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, I know you said I could be the douche-Titanic, but I didn't know you were serious. Shit, it's like I got a PhD in douchebaggery. Next week they're going to call me up to be on one of those soap operas that everyone pretends they don't watch but actually do. But, no. I'll have to politely decline like the douche-Titanic I am. 'Sorry guys,' I'll say, 'I've got a date with an iceberg.'" No way. There is no fucking way that he can be serious right now. His smirk had grown to the point where you can't tell if it's sarcastic or an actual half-smile. You choose to believe the former.

"You got to be kidding me." You deadpan.

"Nope. This is certified shit now, Vantas. And it's all thanks to you." He does some sort of weird shoulder-slap-thing before standing up. Walking over to the wall, he takes down a hanging picture of himself back in grade school, and replaces it with your gift. "Fucking beautiful." He mutters while looking at his not-so-handy work.

"Perhaps we should move on, before Karkat rolls his eyes into the back of his head?" Kanaya suggests.

So the group of you walk into the kitchen, only to see at least a dozen cakes – probably more now that you think about it – covering nearly every surface.

"What…" You trail off, mostly in awe.

"You can thank John's dad."

"For which one?"

"All of them." John groans from beside you.

Holy shit. You knew his dad liked to bake, but holy fucking shit this is a bit overboard. After counting them all, everyone agrees that there is enough of the substance for each person to eat one cake, and then take another home; leaving behind a couple of extras ones for Dave to eat later.

* * *

"So, is there a reasons Terezi couldn't join us?" Rose asks you from across the living room; where she has her legs stretched across Kanaya's lap. Both of you are on your third pieces of cake, and you're suddenly thankful for not eating dinner yet.

"She said that she was busy with school shit." You mutter. "Filling out college forms, that sort of thing."

She nods in understanding. "I'm surprised you didn't decide to join her."

"Well, I'm not going to college next year, so there wasn't any point. I'd probably just distract her, anyway."

Kanaya chokes on her cake the moment the words leave your mouth. It takes a few minutes to compose herself again, but she does. "You're not going to college next year?"

"… No." Shit. You hadn't really expected her to care. Well, maybe a bit, but in the end it's your own decision. Suddenly you're regretting choosing now to be the first time to tell someone.

"Why not?"

You just shrug, shoving another piece of the dessert into your mouth as quickly as possible. However, that doesn't seem to work very well because the two of them are willing to wait for you to finish.

"I'm just… not ready, I guess." Shrugging again, you frown. "What about you?"

"I finished my applications a while ago."

Oh.

"Hey, hey, hey." John interrupts, sitting down beside you empty handed. "No college talk. This is supposed to be fun."

"Why aren't you eating any cake?"

"I hate it." - the boy beside you makes a face – "Everyone else gets to eat cake. I get to  _not_  eat cake."

"You're weird." You mutter, regardless of how understandable that is. You guess if your dad spent all day baking, you'd get pretty sick of it, too. But he just shrugs.

* * *

"So how was the party?" Sollux asks you at work the next day, as you continue to shelve boxes of computer software.

"It was..." You pause. "Surprisingly decent."

He laughs at that. "You spent hours with the guy you've continually hated and suddenly he's 'decent'?"

"Shut up."

"Wow, nice comeback."

"This coming from the guy who I've hardly seen for the past two weeks? Jesus christ, I forgot how much of an asshole you were." You don't think about what you've said until he suddenly goes quiet again.

"Shit, sorry. I wasn't being serious."

"Yeah, I know. Just forget it."

There's a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, where has your ass been anyway? I think I deserve to know if I'm going to be covering for you all the goddamn time now."

"Just doing some stuff."

You stare at him. "Stuff."

"Yes, Karkat. Stuff."

"Does that 'stuff' involve going to a speech therapist, because you're lisp isn't as bad anymore." It's a weird cross between a compliment and insult, but he seems to understand what you're trying to say.

"Nope. I guess I'm just growing out of it."

"Seriously though," you pick up the now empty box and follow him to the front desk, "what's been going on with your sorry ass?"

He shrugs, doing something with the cash register. You wouldn't know  _what_ since the asshole won't show you how to work the piece of shit. "I've been hanging out with Aradia lately."

"Who the hell is Aradia?"

He just stares at you; as if the question is valuing your very sanity.

"The girl from the Halloween party." He says slowly.

"Oh, right. Her." Before you can say anything more on the subject, though, he's interrupting you.

"Someone's here to see you."

Turning around, you see John.

"Right. I meant to tell you that I'd need to leave a bit early today."

"What? Why?"

"I have to go look for a present for Terezi. For Christmas." He looks at you skeptically from behind his glasses.

"Come on. My shift ends in ten minutes. No one is around anyway." You motion to the store, which might as well be fucking dead by now.

"Fine. Whatever." He grumbles, putting a couple of papers away. "Have fun."

You pause for a minute. What the hell is wrong with him? Sure, it's pretty shitty of you to leave early, but it isn't like he hasn't done the same a handful of times. Shaking your head, you grab your jacket before meeting John just outside of the store.

* * *

"Oh! What about this?"

Turning around, you see John grinning as he holds up a package of sidewalk chalk.

"No." You deadpan before snatching the box and putting it back onto the shelf. Returning to your nearly empty cart (aside from a couple of cards and wrapping paper), you begin walking again. John makes sure to follow closely behind.

It's obvious that more people are already getting ready for Christmas. So of course stores seem to think that it's a good idea to be the fucking pushy people they love to be while customers run around in a way that can only remind you of math teachers losing their calculators.

Needless to say, it's been a long morning.

"Hey, why not?" Is he really whining about something so small?

"Because," Jesus fucking Christ why did you even ask him to come with you? Some sort of half assed attempt at friendship? Really, you should have kicked him to the curb the minute he bounced into the store. "first of all, it's the middle of fucking December. Second of all, it's fucking stupid."

A parent walks by with their child, glaring at the two of you. John makes sure to lower his voice before answering.

"Yeah, well, you're stupid. So I guess it fits."

" _I'm_  stupid?" You let out a sarcastic laugh. "This coming from the guy who wants to buy chalk."

"I thought she liked chalk."

"She does. But that doesn't mean I'm going to get it for her for Christmas."

Fuck, you should have just invited Strider to come with you. At least he could think of something moronic enough to be an excuse for irony. That would have at least amused Terezi.

"Then what  _are_  you going to get her?"

"Something she'll like. Something…" You glance at one of the shelves and pick up a box. "Something like this."

Immediately he take it. "You really think she'll like this?" He sounds unsure, and immediately you snatch it back.

"Clearly I'm the only one around here who has half a brain, because she's going to fucking love it." You glare down at the packaged disc. "And if she doesn't, then apparently I'm an idiot, too. More than the one and only John Egbert, God help us all."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time it's Christmas Eve, you're more than ready to give Terezi her gift. It's been in your room for over a week now, just sort of... sitting there. Honestly, you don't doubt that if you had to wait any longer you'd fucking lose it somewhere.

Sollux agrees to drive you to Aradia's again, and - just like last time - he's gone the second the two of you are in the house. Making a fucking beeline for the living room before you even have your jacket off. Sighing to yourself, you go into the kitchen to find Terezi talking to Dave from across the counter-table-island-thing. Honestly, you have no idea what the fuck those are called. But at the same time you don't really give a fuck because they're probably useless anyway.

She's wearing a bright teal shirt, with dragons printed all over it, and suddenly you're feeling a lot better about what you got her.

Walking up to them, Dave nods to you before excusing himself while you bump her with your elbow. "I won't be able to give you your present until tomorrow." She just nods, before silence falls between the two of you.

"... Hey, what's that?" Terezi points behind you and immediately you turn to look. And it isn't until then that you realize you're mistake. But it's too late. Before you can do anything about it, a tongue flicks up the back of your neck.

"Jesus fucking christ!" You flinch back, hand immediately trying to wipe it off with your sleeve. "What the  _hell_  are you doing?!"

Terezi just cackles at your reaction, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up. You know, I thought we fucking moved past this. Past your constant need to do weird, shitty things like fucking  _lick_  me."

You suppose it is your own fault to a certain extent for actually falling for it, but that doesn't mean you deserved to have spit all over you. And yet, there she is: laughing away at her own shitty joke like there's no tomorrow. Fuck, you need to get her back.

So you grab Terezi's waist, and pull her closer. Quickly, you push her hair out of the way before giving her neck a small kiss. Then you drag your tongue from the base of her neck all the way to just below her ear. She squirms until finally you've finished and let her go.

"That's what happens when you spend more time licking people than talking to them." You snap, as she tries to wipe your spit off.

When you turn around, though, you're faced with a very shocked Kanaya.

"Kanaya-"

"Aradia would like everyone to meet in the living room. I just thought you might like to know."

"Wait, we weren't-" But before you can finish, she's already leaving. Sighing, you hang your head back as Terezi lets out a small chuckle under her breath.

"Oh shut up."

She grabs her cane from on the table, and takes your hand.

When the two of you enter the living room, everyone is sitting in a circle on the floor. There's a space designated for you and Terezi, which you lead her to. However, not before muttering a threat that if she tries to lick you again then she's dead to you. She just laughs before sitting next to you.

* * *

An hour later, everyone who brought gifts have given them to their receivers. Sollux and Aradia went fuck knows where, and everyone else is just sort of... talking amongst themselves now.

"Hey, asshole." You mutter, nudging Terezi.

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Look, as much as you're busy with... whatever the hell your doing with those cards-"

"I'm making one of those card towers, dumbass."

You shake your head to yourself, refraining from telling her how fucking ridiculous that is. "Whatever. It's important."

Sighing, she stands up.

Terezi follows you until you're standing in a doorway with her. Above you is a small green plant. Slowly, you take her hand and raise it up to brush against it; before eventually letting go.

"So," you start, "merry Christmas, I guess." You... pause. Fuck, what are you doing? Why are you hesitating? Just do it. Lean in and kiss her, like you're used to. Fucking hell you hate Christmas. All of these goddamn shitty expectations that everything has to be fucking amazing. Shit.

Leaning in, you give her a quick peck on the lips.

The two of you pause, because  _really?_ That was the most pathetic thing in the history of fucking ever. And you make sure to tell Terezi that you know this when she comments on it.

Sighing - mostly to herself you guess - she kisses you again. This time it's not pathetic at all. Instead, it's slow. It makes your chest so tight that when she pulls away you're just sort of standing there like an idiot; eyes wide and left in shock.

Holy shit.

"... Karkat?"

"I love you."

You don't hide the surprise in your voice. Shit. Without thinking, you bite your lip; watching her for a reaction.

Meanwhile, Terezi looks like her eyebrows are about to shoot off of her fucking forehead. She opens her mouth to speak, just as your cousin walks up to the two of you. You let out a groan of frustration before turning to him.

"Hello Karkat. Terezi." He keeps himself very... formal when he speaks. It makes you want to grind your teeth. He's at a fucking high school party, not some high end University.

You both greet him back, obviously trying to hold back your frustration.

"So," he turns to Terezi. "I take it it you finally told Karkat."

Immediately she tenses up in front of you, but for some reason stays quiet.

"Wait. Terezi, what's he talking about?" You look back and forth between the two of them, suddenly confused. What did she tell you the truth about? "Is this about that whole Vriska blinding you thing?"

"No, um. It's not that."

"Wait, did she not tell about you kissing me?"

Needless to say, your jaw drops. Turning to Terezi, if feels like your eyes are going to fall out of your fucking head. "You... You  _what_?"

"It wa-"

"Did you or did you not kiss my cousin, Terezi?"

Pausing to take in a breath, as if she's fucking  _preparing_  herself, she nods. "Yes."

And of course, that's when your moron of a cousin decides to try to intervene. "Well, I can assu-"

"Shut up, Kankri!" Terezi yells with you. Immediately they both go silent. Probably amazed that the two of you snapped at him so easily.

Terezi kissed Kankri. She kissed him, and didn't even bother to tell you about it. Just thinking about it... it sends something boiling inside you. It... It can't be jealousy. No. Jealousy doesn't hurt this much. It doesn't make you clench your fists, or make your toes curl. It doesn't send you into shock like this. And  _fuck_  jealousy doesn't make your eyes start stinging until you're trying to blink the blurriness away.

Suddenly things... start coming together. You understand why she's been so frustrated all the time. Why, at random, she'll just stop the conversation all together. It wasn't because of the distance. It was because of this.

"When did it happen?" You're voice is just a whisper, but the words still pound in your ears.

"Halloween."

Shaking your head to yourself, you turn away to start walking down the hall. You grab your coat, carrying it outside with you.

However, it doesn't take long to notice she's following you. If you weren't so upset, you'd probably be impressed with how well she makes it down the porch stairs with her cane.

"Karkat, please. Just wait." She grabs onto your arm by the time you've made it to the sidewalk. Quickly, you pull away before walking a few feet back.

"What? What could you possibly have to say that you couldn't in there." You point to the house.

"It was a mistake."

"Don't... Don't fucking do that!" Shit, you're yelling now. You're yelling, but you don't give a shit because all you can do is picture them together. Picture her fucking kissing him. "Don't apologize. Don't act like you're so fucking sorry!"

"But I  _am_  sorry."

"No. Because if you were sorry, you would have told me the minute it happened! You wouldn't have kept it a secret for months, as if it was some sort of crime."

"I just-"

"What?"

"I didn't... I knew you'd get upset. And I didn't want you to freak out like this." She wraps her arms around her waist, and for a minute you actually believe her. You want to go up and forgive her like nothing happened.

But the anger is still eating away at you, and honestly you're still processing it. But apparently that doesn't fucking matter because your mouth just keeps moving without your permission. "So, what? You thought you'd wait until later? Put off the confession as long as possible? Newflash, Terezi.  _I'm still pissed as hell_. More than if you had just told me."

"I thought he was you. I never would have done something like that if I knew."

"You still didn't tell me about it. I had to find out from Kankri of all people! You've been lying to me for months!" Shit you're cheeks are wet, and it's starting to sting against the cold.

"And I felt horrible about it. Do you think guilt wasn't constantly eating away at me?"

"Maybe you wouldn't have needed to feel bad if you just fucking told me!"

That seems to silence her. She walks closer; enough that neither of you will have to yell anymore. Thanks to the streetlights, you can now see tears streaming down from her blank eyes.

"I'm sorry, Karkat. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

Stepping around her, you walk back into the house to find Sollux.

She spins around, taking a couple of steps forward before realizing that you're on the porch by now. She seems... angry. Why the hell is she angry? You're the one who's fucking angry. But still, her hands are clenched into fists, and she's visibly shaking from the cold.

"What happened to what you just said?"

"That's a good question." You call back without looking at her. Instead, you make sure to slam the front door so she knows you're gone.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and it's cold outside. Suddenly you're wishing that you had brought out a coat, or something.

You aren't crying. Sure, it's cold, and dark, and you don't exactly trust your cane to steer your into the right direction right now. However, you're not going to cry. Not here. Not now.

It isn't long until you hear footsteps approaching. They're light, and bring the smell of honey.

"Hi, Aradia."

She hands you your coat, before asking if you're okay. Straightening your posture, you shake your head. No. You're not okay.

Somehow, she manages to get you inside, until you're sitting in the chair by the door. It's soft, and you bounce a bit when you lean back against it.

You tell her that you just want to go home.

Vriska volunteers to drive you. Funny, you didn't even know that she was here. Aradia's look of concern is so strong that you can practically feel her gaze on you.

"Okay."

It isn't long until the two of you are in Vriska's truck. It smells like blueberries, and as the she turns on the engine you bring your knees up to your chest.

"Don't think that just because we're doing this means I've stopped being mad at you." You grumble.

She sighs, but otherwise ignores your comment. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No."

A few tears fall down your cheeks. Suddenly you feel very small.

"Are you sure?"

"It was a mistake."

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't mean to kiss him." The girl beside you mutters in confusion, and your entire body tilts as she turns a corner. "Why can't Karkat see that?" Slowly, you peel your red glasses off of your face. You don't even bother wiping your face dry, since you have the feeling that you'll be crying a lot more.

Which you do. You continue to cry quietly until she pulls into your driveway and turns off the vehicle.

Muttering a thanks, you get out of the truck, but freeze when you hear a second door slam shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming in."

"No." You deadpan.

"Look, I know you're still pissed, but whether you like it or not you need someone around right now. Even if it's just to blabber on about your problems to."

Shit. You should tell her no. Tell her to go fuck herself. But you're tired, and don't feel like getting into another fight. So you grumble a 'whatever' before going inside with her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe her." You mutter to Sollux, whom is currently driving you home. Arms crossed, the seatbelt doesn't do anything but restrain your already tight chest.

"I can't believe you're making me drive you home early." He mutters bitterly to himself. Opening your mouth before closing it again, you realize that getting into  _another_  fight tonight probably isn't worth it. So instead you tell him thanks. He just shrugs in reply, obviously put off.

"I can't believe her."

"Dude, you just said that."

"So? What, can I not voice the same opinion more than once? Is it no-"

"KK, I'm trying to drive."

For a while, the two of you go quiet. Him sitting beside you, focused on the empty and dark highway. Meanwhile you think over your conversation with Terezi. How angry you were, and how upset she seemed. You don't know what the fuck happened to Kankri after you left in the hallway, but you're starting to regret not punching him in the face or something. Maybe karma kicked him in the ass, and he walked into a wall. That thought gives you a bit of hope. However, that hope is quickly crushed when you remember why you want it to happen in the first place.

She fucking kissed him. Not to mention, she was too afraid to tell you about it. Jesus fucking Christ, the two of you have known each other for nearly a year and suddenly it's like she's told you fuck-all about herself. Sure, you've known some things, but she hasn't really mentioned anything before meeting her. It's… weird.

And then this fucking happens.

Maybe you shouldn't have yelled at her. After all, you just proved her shitty point. Yeah, you would have gotten upset if she told you the night of. And you're upset now. Really, there isn't much of a difference. Aside from the whole lying =thing.

Okay, maybe there's a big difference.

"Hey, are you crying?"

Shit.

Quickly dragging a hand down your face, you shake your head. "No. I'm not. Because that would be fucking stupid."

"Yeah, it would be. But that's okay."

Sniffling , you give him a Look. Since when was Sollux somewhat sympathetic to your situations? And god dammit since when did you  _sniffle_  over something as pathetic as this? "No, it's not. I don't need to cry over something as idiotic as a girl. I'm better than that."

He actually glances to you, frowning. "Stop lying, KK. She wasn't just a girl; she wath Terezi. And don't act like the two of you weren't friends."

"Why not? It would be easier." You watch as his hands tighten their grip on the steering wheel.

"So? No one fucking cares if it's easier. It just makes you an asshole who spends his time lying to himthe-  _himself_. Besides, she's my friend, too."

"What's going on with your lisp?"

"Thop changing the thubj-  _fuck –_ the subject. Are you going to talk to her tomorrow?"

"No." You skip a beat, "I'm not going to be talking to her for a while."

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and Vriska Serket is currently lying on your bed.

Her head hangs upside down off of the foot of the bed, her feet propped up by one of your pillows. You sit on the floor, beside her face as a movie plays on your laptop. While listening to it is nice – especially considering that the brunette beside you demanded that you put on a comedy – the two of you have barely spoken.

"This isn't helping." You grumble, hitting the Pause key (top row, eighth from the left).

"That's because you aren't letting yourself enjoy it. You need to try harder." You can practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

"It's been over an hour, Vriska."

Sighing loudly, the springs on the bed creak as she rolls over onto her stomach. "What are you going to do about it?"

Shrugging, you push the laptop away and cross your legs. "I'm not even upset anymore. I'm just… sad."

"At least you've stopped crying."

That's true. Hand reaching up, you take your glasses off and set them on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

You raise your head. "For what?"

"A lot of things. Even though I still know I was right in most scenarios."

"You're terrible at apologizing… I hope you know that."

"I'm awesome at apologizing. When I want to be, at least. Anyway, the point  _iiiiiiiis_ , that I might have been jealous of you and Karkat. But it's not like I wanted the two of you to fight or whatever the hell it is that happened."

"I think we broke up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Thank you." You keep your voice professional. Businesslike.

"And I guess I'm sorry for blinding you. That was unnecessary." You hear a muffled thump, and when you raise your hand, know that she let her face fall into your comforter.

"Now," she recovers quickly, "no more saddy sad-sad stuff."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"We're going to wash that makeup off of your face. Seriously, it's making you look more pathetic and less badass. And we can't have people thinking that you're a crybaby."

When you get into the bathroom, Vriska orders you to sit on the toilet seat while she runs water over a washcloth. It isn't long until you feel it on your face; wiping across your cheeks first, and then your forehead, and finally your lips. It's then that she hands it to you to finish the job.

"Thanks."

"What would you do without me?"

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it is Christmas morning. You have spent the past half hour staring at the gift on your desk. It isn't even wrapped, since you had planned on just handing it to her. At least you had the mind to take the price tag off.

You could always return it, you guess. Or exchange it tomorrow for a gift for your dad. But… you don't want to. Fucking hell, you endured an entire day with John Egbert to find this piece of shit. But if you don't do anything… it will just go to waste. Sighing, you glare at it a bit more. Being what it is, this has zero effect and leaves you more frustrated than when you started.

Okay, no. This is fucking pathetic.

Standing up, you grab the gift off of your desk, and get your coat before telling your dad that you're going out. He asks about exchanging gifts, and you reassure him that you will once you get back. Terezi is getting this goddamn gift, because it sure as hell isn't staying with you.

When you get to her house the car is missing from the driveway, but the house lights are on. Maybe you should come back later…

No. You're doing this, and you're doing it now. No backing out, no putting off, this shit is going to get dealt with.

When Terezi opens the door, she looks tired. No, not tired… exhausted. Fuck, what the hell happened to her? It takes a minute to realize  _you_ happened to her. Hair still slightly tangled, and wearing a hoodie, you can tell that yes: you most definitely woke her up.

"Hey." You mutter, holding the box at your side.

Your voice seems to do something. She blinks a few times before standing up a bit straighter. "Karkat, I-"

"I didn't get to give you your give yesterday. So here." Thrusting it forward, she's quick to catch it. Terezi's eyebrows come together in concentration while her hands move over your gift.

"… What is it?"

"An audiobook. About dragons. I figured you like the fuckers so much that I might as well help to feed your weird - and not to mention slightly concerning - addiction."

Watching as she tries to hold back a smile, Terezi steps forward to give you a hug. Meanwhile you just… sort of stand there; entire body going still. You force yourself to place a hand on her back, patting a couple of times before pulling away. Apparently you weren't subtle enough, because her half-smile turns into a frown.

"You're still angry, aren't you." It's a statement. As if all she needs is reassurance.

"I'm… gonna go."

"Don't you want your present?"

"Keep it."

"But-"

"Bye." Turning around, you make sure to get down the steps as quickly as possible without slipping on the ice.

By the time you get back into the car, you're able to watch her slam the door shut in frustration.

You did it. You gave the present, and are done. You've wiped your hands clean.

Merry fucking Christmas.

* * *

By the time it's New Year's Eve, you've come to the conclusion to actually do something productive. Something that doesn't involve watching television, or yelling at idiots on the internet. With each day that you've stayed in, your dad has gotten more and more impatient with this temper tantrum you're pulling. So that's why tonight you're spending your time waiting for someone to log onto Pesterchum. Luckily for you, that doesn't take very long.

_**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:34 -** _

**CG:**  HEY.

**TA:**  what do you want?

**CG:**  WOW, WAY TO BE WELCOMING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.

**TA:**  can we just 2kiip over thii2 whole banteriing thiing? iit get2 tiiriing pretty ea2iily.

**TA:**  and ii'm bu2y.

**CG:**  FUCK YOU, TOO. ANYWAY, I GUESS I'LL JUST GET TO THE POINT THEN.

**CG:**  WHAT ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?

**TA:**  dude ii quiite liiterally ju2t told you ii'm iin the miiddle of 2omethiing.

**CG:**  WHAT WITH MISTER OH-SO-FUCKING POPULAR?

**TA:**  aa i2 here.

**CG:**  SO?

**TA:**  2o ii2 tz.

**CG:**  OH.

**TA:**  yeah.

**CG:**  WELL FUCK.

**TA:**  what diid you expect? iit2 not liike iim goiing two iignore her ju2t becau2e you got pii22ed off.

**CG:**  I NEVER FUCKING SAID YOU HAD TO. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT CLOSE.

**CG:**  WELL, I GUESS I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER THEN.

**TA:**  2ee ya.

_**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:56 -** _

Leaning on your elbows on the desk, you rub your eyes tiredly. Fucking hell, what are you supposed to do now? Sollux is busy, fuck knows why but you haven't even spoken to Eridan for the past couple of months, and like hell you'll be caught with Feferi or Vriska. You suppose Egbert could always be an option, but he's probably already doing something. And Kanaya's probably gone, too.

You sigh, trying to shove your completely awkward conversation with Sollux to the back of your mind, along with whatever it is that's making you feel like shit. It's when you're spinning around in you're chair that you're closet door catches your eye. Slowly, your eyes widen as a thought strikes you.

There isn't any hesitation when you nearly fall out of your chair - making way to push the door open. Clothes on hangers, as well as a large pile of - you fucking guessed it - more clothes sit on the floor. Your hands begin to dig through, but they just end up falling back into the pile. God fucking dammit. The one time you actually need something from in here. Rendering your method completely fucking useless, you begin to throw the articles of clothing behind you. Making way for exactly what you need right now.

When you finally get to the pile, it's there. Sitting on the ground in a crumpled ball, and waiting for you.

Grabbing it, you run to your dresser - which you realize is completely ridiculous since it's maybe ten fucking feet away. However, it doesn't matter because your chest is pounding, and your hands are shaking as they read the note while dialing.

It rings exactly four times before someone picks up.

"Hey, Shouty."

The words come out fast and breathless.

"What are you doing tonight?"


	13. Chapter 13

It takes three knocks before someone answers the door. But when it finally does open, you're faced with Meenah. You notice that her hair is – yet again – in the two long braids you're used to. Mrs. Serket stands behind her, getting her coat on.

The apartment is nicer than you thought it would be. Then again, it is the top floor of the building. By the time you get your coat off and enter the living to sit on the couch – probably the oldest thing you've seen so far – she tells you that she's going to get a drink.

She comes back with two glass bottles carrying a label you haven't seen before. However, when you reach out to take one, her arm draws back. "You legal yet?" She raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it kinda does, Shouty."

Rolling your eyes at the nickname, you sigh. "I'm eighteen. Also known as a legal fucking adult. I know what I'm getting into."

Meenah skips a beat but finally hands it to you. Without hesitation, you open up the bottle and take a gulp.

The second it hits the back of your throat you want to spit it right back out. It burns. Holy shit does it burn. Scorching your tongue, you have to cover your mouth to keep it down.

"What the fuck was that?" Your voice is strained; vocal chords suddenly deciding to fuck you over.

She just shrugs, as if telling you to get used to it.

But you don't want to get used to it. A small part of your mind warns you that you shouldn't have done this. Telling you that you should have just gone to Sollux's. Or hell, even stayed home for the night. There's a knot in your gut, and you can't tell if it's thanks to the girl with braids now sitting beside you or the regret of showing up in the first place.

No. You did this. Now you need to shut the hell up and get through it.

The movie is about halfway through before you notice her hand on your knee. Or at least that's when you choose to acknowledge it. Eyes glancing down before looking at her. It's warm. Her hand is warm, and it's spreading from your knee throughout your entire body. Jesus fucking Christ whatever that drink was must have been strong because suddenly it feels like every organ inside of you is gone. Grudgingly, it reminds you of Terezi's hand. It's only then that you realize you're staring at her.

"What?" She eyes you warily.

Nodding, you look away to check the clock.

"It's almost midnight." Just a small comment. One to be ignored. However, she  _doesn't_ ignore it. What she does do is paused the movie to sit up a bit straighter. Crossing her legs like a fucking kindergartener, Meenah faces you head on now.

"Right. So what did you wanna do about that?"

"Do about what?"

"Well," not once does she seem to back down. To look like she's afraid. "You still wanna know if you should forgive Red Eyes, right?"

You shrug in response; giving little away. But you  _do_ notice that she referenced Terezi's glasses. Which is sort of weird, since you didn't think she even knew who Terezi was.

"Kiss me."

"What the fuck?" How the hell is that supposed to help you? It actually reminds you of something Terezi would say, before laughing at your reaction. Fuck.

Your eyes widen a fraction. Luckily she doesn't take notice.

"If you kiss me, you'll know if you wanted it to be her, or whatever. Christ, for someone acing Serket's class, you're slow sometimes. If you want, we can pretend nothing happened."

Your breath catches in your throat, so you resolve to quickly glance back at the clock. There are five minutes left. This is it. Your chance to finally move the fuck on with your life. A new deck of cards are being thrown at you. A harmless experiment or some shit. And a small part of yourself is saying how fucked up this all is, but you've gotten desperate. So you tell that part to shut the fuck up, because it doesn't matter.

You nod.

Meenah seems to relax a bit; letting herself slouch before moving to sit closer to you. She quickly pauses the movie.

"Harmless New Year's kiss." You mutter, mostly to yourself. God dammit this is so fucking stupid. Still, your hand clenches in anticipation.

"Five." You say under your breath as she begins to lean in.

"Four."

A hand finds its way back to your knee.

"Three."

You let your own hand cover it.

"Two."

Your brain lectures you to not look away.

"On-"

Her lips cut you off.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and it is New Year's Eve.

You lay on the couch in Sollux's living room as he and Aradia sit on the floor in front of you. They're playing something on his Xbox. By the sound of their arguing it's… Mario Kart. Yes, it's definitely Mario Kart because Sollux just yelled at Aradia for throwing one of those bananas in front of his bike. You snicker at him, listening as he complains about landing in second to last place.

A chip crunches when you take one from the plate on your lap and bite into it. However, you're too focused on Aradia's giggles while the computer hacker grumbles that he needs to go to the bathroom. You listen as she plucks one of the chips from you to eat.

"First unfriendly use of firing bananas, and now stealing others' property." Grin teasingly at her, while wagging a finger. "One day the court isn't going to let it slide so easily, Ms. Megido."

She lets out a light laugh at your joke before sitting next to you.

"So, how have you and Karkat been? I haven't gotten to talk to you since..." She pauses, and her smell of raspberries dulls slightly. "Yeah."

"That is a very good question." The chip in your mouth continues to crunch loudly in your ears.

You haven't spoken to Karkat since Christmas, when he gave you your gift (which is now faithfully stuffed under your bed). Well, honestly you haven't  _tried_  talking to him. It's doubtful that he'd even bother responding to your efforts, anyway.

At least that's what you've been telling yourself.

"How about you?"

"I've been okay."

"Of course you have." There must be something in her voice, but she shrugs it off before responding.

"Sollux has been... insistently teaching me about his video games."

It's then that you hear a pair of footsteps enter the room, and a soda can hiss at it's opened.

"Well, yeah." Sollux deadpans, as if suffocating her with electronics is the obvious thing to do. "Your lack of knowledge was honestly fucking pathetic, AA." You can practically  _hear_  him freeze before adding on a "No offense."

She doesn't seem bothered by the insult at all. "None taken."

You find yourself being a bit proud of Sollux. Making another friend on his own. One who doesn't mind his mood swings, or blunt statements. But then you remember that he probably wouldn't want you feeling anything that could be considered close to patronizing. Shaking your head to yourself, you force your legs to stand up with a new enthusiasm.

"Okay! My turn!"

"What?"

"I want to play, too. I'm done sulking."

"... Are you thure?" His lemonade smell radiates skepticism onto you, and it drives you to immediately turn back to Aradia.

immediately you sit back down. "Actually, Aradia, I think we should continue talking about Kar-"

"-Okay, no." He immediately interrupts you. There's a thump, and you assume that Sollux has taken back his spot on the floor. "No talking about douche-y actionth of the patht tonight."

"-kat. And have you noticed that Sollux's lisp has been acting up tonight? It usually happens when he's feeling really nerv-"

Just like that, a hand is being slapped over your mouth. "TZ, are we playing the fucking game or not?" His voice would be hissing at you, if it wasn't trying to talk over your own mumbles. Dripping with lemon-y acid.

You lick his hand - causing him to pull back disgusted - and find yourself clutching your stomach as you laugh at him.

By the time you've calmed down Sollux has spoken at least half a dozen profanities, and you've managed to drag yourself to where Aradia previously was on the floor.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" You ask dangerously.

He just laughs at your challenge, as Aradia watches from behind the two of you.

By the time it's almost midnight, you never want to play any variation of Super Mario again. Including Mario Kart. Two of of you tied in every game played (thirty two), on all four discs.

"Well," you start before putting down the controller, "I'm going to go to the washroom."

Regardless of the fact that you don't actually need to, you sit in the bathroom for what must be at least ten minutes. Because, honestly, if Sollux has any plans for Aradia he probably doesn't want some blind chick in the room.

It isn't until you hear a pair of rushed feet and a door slamming closed that you allow yourself to go back.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it is two in the goddamn morning. You sit on your bed, staring at the ceiling, and scolding yourself for being such an  _idiot_. Of course kissing Meenah wouldn't work. What are you, a moron?

Yes. That is exactly what you are. What were you even thinking? Giving a fucking desperate attempt to get over yourself and the blind girl. Stupid stupid stupid. If you're still thinking about Terezi, obviously you shouldn't go trying to make out with some other chick. The only thing that gives you any fucking ease is the fact that Meenah didn't seem offended when you stopped her. Just slightly disappointed.

You drag a hand up your face, and when your fingers tangle in your bangs you find yourself tugging in frustration.

This is so fucking stupid.

You need to get a goddamn grip on yourself.

Just because tonight happened doesn't mean that it's the end of the fucking universe. You just need… time to think. Yes. Stop contemplating how much of a fucking idiot you are, and start thinking about what you're going to do next. Something that isn't on a whim. A plan of action that won't bite you in the ass when you've cleared your mind. Life has thrown you too many curve balls, lately. Too many goddamn variables that you didn't consider beforehand. Fuck, you need to start processing shit instead of making rash decisions.

Grudgingly, you wonder what Sollux or Kanaya would tell you; especially since they always seem far too eager to offer their opinions on your personal life. Sollux would probably hit you in the back of the head and tell you to get over yourself. Either that, or say to get your head out of your ass before hanging up the phone. Thinking about it, Kanaya would probably have the same reaction. Only probably not quite as harshly worded.

Glancing at the clock the digital numbers tell you it's after two thirty, and somehow it causes you to yawn. Sluggishly pulling the sheet over you – regardless of the fact that you're still dressed – you force your eyes shut. It's time to get the fuck to sleep.

What a great way to start the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go to my Tumblr (http://www.gangstercalliope.tumblr.com) or the tmfokv tag, you'll find what happened between Karkat and Meenah.


	14. Chapter 14

You get a haircut the day before going back to school. Not much is gone, just enough so that you aren't constantly blowing hair out of your eyes , but there's a noticeable difference.

And Sollux makes sure to tell you this.

Repeatedly.

"Nice hair." He snorts when you sit across him at lunch before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Shut up." The chair scraps against the floor when you sit.

"Still feeling shitty?"

You don't answer him. Surprisingly enough, you are feeling better about it. Thinking about Terezi doesn't make you want to tear your own hair out, and Kankri's irritating voice doesn't cause your hands to clench into fists.

The worst part of it is that you aren't even fucking upset about it anymore. Just… apathetic. Terezi kissed Kankri, you flipped the fuck out at her, and now the two of you aren't speaking. It's disconnected and fucked up, but you don't feel angry. When you tell Sollux this, he just laughs at you. Fucking laughs.

"What?" You spit.

He just sighs before setting down his food. "Come on, KK. We both know that's bullshit. You can't feel better that quickly."

"The hell? Apparently I can, asshole."

"Now why do you think that?"

He's just doing this for your benefit now. You can see it through the smirk on his face. But still, you answer this douchebag anyway. "Because I think I know my own goddamn emotions more than you do, you-"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes. "Just go talk to Kanaya about this stuff, or something. She's better at tolerating your stupidity."

What the fuck has gotten into him?

Giving Sollux a weird look, you grab your bag and pause before making way to leave.

"We're... Still friends, right?" There's a hint of caution in your voice, but you hope he doesn't notice. Because what if he  _is_ actually pissed off at you. You know that he's been friends with you longer than Terezi, but what if he's closer with her now? What if something went down on New Year's?

He waves his arm, disregarding you completely. "Obviously, or else I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you right now."

* * *

You hear John approaching before you see him. However, stupidly, you decide to ignore the footsteps walking past in an innocent fashion. Maybe if you just... don't say anything he won't notice.

"Hey, Karkat."

Fuck.

Awkwardly you try to pick up your pace as you head to your locker. But John just seems to catch up on his own.

"John." You reply stiffly.

"What happened to you over break? I thought we were going to hang out or something."

Turning - but most definitely not slowing down - you give him a confused look. "You never asked."

He just lets out a stubborn sigh. "Laaaaaaaame." Fuck, he's been hanging around Vriska lately, hasn't he? "If our friendship is going to blossom-"

"- Blossom?"

"- into a great broship -"

"-  _Broship?_ What the actual fuck is a 'broship'?"

"- then we need to spend time together!"

When you finally get to your locker, you allow yourself to turn and stare at him like the moron he's become.

"What?"

"You're hanging around Dave too much."

"Well it's not like I've been able to hang out with you."

Six, twelve, twenty three. Six, twelve, twenty three. Six, twelve, twenty three. You repeat the numbers at you try to unlock your locker. Maybe if you can just drown out John's words.

"Hey!"

"What the fuck do you want, Egbert?"

His eyes widen slightly at your snapping. "Are you still angry about what happened with Terezi or something?"

"No, I just have an intolerance to idiocy. Now what were you going to spew out of that wordhole of yours?"

"You called Dave by his name."

Now it's your eyes that widen. However, it's patronizing. As if you can't even fathom the brain damage he must have.

"Did you fall on your break over break? Of course I called him by his shitty name. What the fuck else would I refer to that asshole by?"

"Well, it's just that you usually call him Strider."

Well shit.

And of course - of fucking course - that's when he decides to approach; sunglasses and all.

"'Sup."

"Speak of the douchebag." You grumble before nearly throwing your backpack into the locker with frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Karkat." He gives a purposely dramatic pause until something in you snaps.

" _What?"_

"It's douche Titanic. You gave me a certificate and everything, remember?"

"Unfortunately."

Dave clutches at his chest, apparently trying to show you just how fucking overwhelmed he is at your plain apathy. "I'm hurt, Karkat. Why can't you just appreciate our great ship?"

You... You honestly can not tell whether or not this clearly mentally deficient being is serious or not.

Your words come out slowly, as if you're talking to a five year old whom needs to learn why one shouldn't ingest white glue. "You... do realize the Titanic sunk in the middle of the night, right?"

"Trust me, that won't be the only thing going down tonight."

Needless to say, your jaw drops. Because holy fucking shit Dave Strider has just-  _holy fucking shit did he really just say that to you?_

Before you can do anything about it - like yell at him until his goddamn ears bleed - John is yelling.

" _Dave!_ "

That's what makes him snap. Just like that, he's bent over and clutching his stomach as laughs erupt. At one point his glasses even fall off; clattering to the floor.

"Holy shit you guys should see the looks on your faces."

While John still looks shocked, your surprise is quick to turn into a glare.

"I hope you get mauled by a bear. Wait, no. I hope you get mauled by one of those shitty puppets your 'Bro' loves so goddamn much."

Like a balloon being popped by a pin, Dave's amusement is gone. Your mission has been successful.

"Now what the hell do you two want?"

John is quick to explain to you about how Jade is the president of your school's Physics club. Which is... weird, because you didn't even know one existed. Either way, apparently they're holding a "Student Auction", run by herself to fundraise.

She wants you to join.

"Who the hell would pay money for me to help them?"

"Well... You have a job, don't you?"

"That's different."

Dave is quick to chime in on the girl's behalf. "Don't worry, she had the same question, but figured any help wouldn't be taken for granted."

You make sure to eye them suspiciously. This had to be a joke. "Are you guys in it?"

"Dave is!"

"Then no."

John seems to deflate at your words. "What? But why not?"

You grab your textbook from the locker before slamming it shut. "Because there's literally no reason as to why I'd do something like that for her."

There's no hesitation to Dave's response.

"I'll stop making jokes about us having sex."

"Deal."

* * *

You're told to meet them after school.

In the center of the cafeteria is a podium - probably moved from some other part of the school - with Jade Harley standing behind it while shuffling some papers. Apparently you're the last of a small crowd to arrive, because the moment you enter Jade glares at you. Quickly shuffling - or rather  _pushing_  - through the crowd of people, you find yourself standing on a small platform. It can't be more than a foot tall, but you guess that's the entire reason for this: So Jade can finally get some money to do some shit with her stupid club.

Sollux stands beside you; helping to form a line across the stage with Dave, Equius, and some other people you don't know nor give a shit about.

It isn't long before Jade is speaking into the microphone, explaining how things will work. Each of you will go up to her and introduce yourselves, and then students in the audience will have time to fuck around and place their bids. Crossing your arms, her enthusiasm causes you to amplify your glare as much as possible. Maybe if you look angry enough no one will want to bet their money on you. Why the hell are you even doing this, anyway?

Before you can do anything about it - such as walking the fuck off that stage - Sollux is standing next to Jade while you're left to watch. Some blonde kid stands next to you, also waiting. Out of the corner of your eyeyou could have sworn that this douche was Dave, but a second, awkward glance tells you no. His hair is too spiky, and you don't remember Strider being that tall.

When Jade asks Sollux why others should give for his help he merely shrugs. In return, she makes sure hold the microphone incredibly close to his face until he speaks.

"I can fix your shit."

"Anything else?"

"Computer shit. Not any of that drama crap. I have to deal with that enough on my own."

You'd think that he was talking about you, but instead Sollux glances out into the audience. You try to pick out who he's looking at, but you're not quick enough because he's talking again.

"Can I go now?"

She nods, and you find yourself walking over to the microphone. Jade introduces you, just as she did for Sollux and the others, before handing you the mic.

"Don't bid on me." The words fly out of your mouth before you can rethink them. The girl beside you is giving you a strange look, and you're pretty sure you can hear Sollux covering up his laughter from where ever the fuck he went. "No, seriously. Try bidding on me, and if you win I will make your life as miserable as if you bought a baby chihuahua and had the stupidity to give it eleven cans of Redbull."

Jade comments on how that would be deadly for a dog. Immediately you nod to her.

"Exactly."

You let yourself zone out for the rest of it, not really caring what the others have to say. Just get this over with so you can go home. Luckily it isn't long until she dismisses the group of you - along with the crowd - to begin their bidding or whatever.

There's a long, rectangular cafeteria table set up that catches your eye. Along it are clip boards forming a perfectly straight line. As you walk past each one you read that there is the name of the student people place their money for a the top, with signatures of other students in a chart. Your is at the end, and - surprisingly enough - it has three signatures.

_Vriska Serket_

_Dave Strider_

_Vriska Serket_

Without thinking you pick up the clipboard and take it across the cafeteria. Shoving past people, you ignore their grunts – eyes focused on a single girl standing by at vending machine smirking at you. What the fuck is she thinking? Sure, you can understand Strider. That douchebag would do anything to piss you off, but her? You haven't spoken to Vriska in months; especially thanks to her fighting with Terezi. Now the bitch has the nerve to go ahead and try something like this.

"What the hell is this?" You snap at her, holding up the auction list signed in perfectly exaggerated handwriting.

"I don't know  _what_  you're talking about, Karkat."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Serket. What are you trying to do here? What in the world has eaten away at your brain enough to think that this could  _possibly_ be a good idea?!"

Her smirk grows into a teasing smile. "I'm trying to do something nice for once." She's watching you. Patiently anticipating your reaction like a black widow waiting to strike on its prey. Well, fuck that.

Stealing the blue pen from Vriska's hand, you messily scrawl your name underneath her own. You look up to see what she thinks of this and… nothing. Her face is completely still. But you see the quiver in her hands. They're clenched at her sides in an effort to maintain composure. Looking back, you were wrong. Everything has changed.

Vriska's jaw is now clenched; tilted up just enough to remain defiant. Something about her is tense. From the strain in her glare, to lips which now form a flat line of disapproval.

The next thing you know, she's ripping the clipboard out of your hands along with her pen. You're left to watch in awe as her hand flies across the page.

That fucking bitch.

However, before you can do anything about it, she's turning around swiftly (but not before you get a chunk of bleached hair to the mouth) and walking away. Your legs tense to go after her, but you think better of it first. You'll get to that sheet later. And then, you'll outbid her for good. Because – if there is anything you know – there is no fucking way you're going to follow Vriska Huge Bitch Serket around for two goddamn weeks to help a shitty club you don't even care about in the first place.

God, do you hate her.


	15. Chapter 15

Vriska wins.

Your final bid had been sixy dollars, while hers was eighty eight. Seriously, who the fuck would pay eighty eight dollars just to fuck with someone?

Not literally. You had made sure to pull Jade aside after, trying to find any fucking way to get out of this mess, but declined. You were assured, though, that if Vriska tries anything she'll deal with it for you.

Still, your shoulders are slumped in defeat when you walk off of the stage to stand next to the blonde.

Sollux is now the last one standing next to the podium, and you watch as Jade reads out Aradia's name.

The colour drains from his face nearly immediately. His jaw drops, and it's… confusing. First of all, shouldn't he be happy? Aren't they friends or something? And second of all, what the fuck? Aradia doesn't even go here. She goes to school with Terezi. For a second you think you can see Sollux's eyes widen, but just like that his face is perfectly composed.

Well, aside from being pale as fuck.

Keeping composure, you continue to watch as he walks with Aradia to the other side of the crowd.

That's when he loses it.

Fuck, you don't even need to hear their conversation to hear the fire in their words. Their faces say it all for you.

Maybe you should…

Sollux clenches his fist in frustration, and nope. There's no way in hell you're getting involved with that mess. Fuck that idea.

But really, it doesn't matter because Vriska is quickly pulling you out into the hallway.

"Now,"she smirks, "you're going to come to my house after school tomorrow."

The lie comes out easily. "I have work."

"Tell Sollux you can't make it. I'm suuuuuuuure he'll understand."

"What if I were to tell you to go fuck yourself?" Honestly, you're a bit surprised at how easily this is happening. The quick insults, the rising anger in your gut. It's almost like you were missing this. This shot of pure adrenaline you almost forget you had the ability to feel. You push it aside as a side effect of not seeing Terezi for weeks on end.

"Look, Vantas." Just like that, Vriska's teasing has grown to a threatening growl. "I didn't pay up eighty eight of my  _extremely_  hard earned pay for you to go ahead and be a little whine whiny whiner-pants, okay?"

She turns around, and you find yourself following her down the hall once again. You point out the fact that she  _hasn't_ paid up yet, and could easily back out now. Fuck, you'd be willing to go chase after Dave for a few weeks rather than this shit.

"No." She spins around to face you. "I'm going to do this, you're going to cooperate, and Terezi is going to see exactly how goddamn lucky she is to have such a fantastic friend like myself. Got it, shorty?"

"I'm only, what? An inch or two shorter than you now? You don't get to call me that anymore." Your mouth stays shut about the Terezi comment, because honestly, you don't want to know. And you definitely don't want to end up standing here, fighting about your ex-girlfriend, only to have Jade overhear and lecture your ear off.

Either way, your comment seems to somewhat smooth things over.

"Tomorrow. After school. My house."

She doesn't even bother telling you  _where_ that might be before leaving again.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you are  _tired._ You're tired of piling schoolwork, constantly working to avoid Kankri – as well as Aradia, since you have yet to find out what happened after leaving the room, not to mention all of the time Vriska has spent around you lately. Which would be understandable – after all, she misses you - if it wasn't every.

Goddamn.

Day.

Just hanging around your room, doing homework, and teasing the fuck out of you.

Her constant presence is a reminder. A reminder that while you're never  _really_ alone, there are few people to talk to at the moment.

Needless to say, when you get home Vriska is there. Sitting on the front porch stairs. They creak slightly under her sneakers when she moves to stand.

"Hey." You greet. Four stairs and one-two-three-four-five steps until you're unlocking the front door.

Vriska stays silent. At first, you almost wonder if you've mistaken her for someone else. But no, that's definitely blueberry perfume you smell.

Letting the door swing open on it's own, you pause before going inside.

"What's going on? You're usually a lot… chattier."

"You mean I won't shut up."

This is getting weird, even for her. Using caution, you make sure to choose your words very, very carefully.

"I guess that's another way to put it."

"We need to have a talk."

* * *

After school the next day, you find yourself standing in Vriska's room. It was a pain in the ass to find, and it kind of freaks you out – posters of bands you've never heard, a pile movies you've never seen. Across the room you spot a small aquarium holding some sort of exotic spider.

She better keep the lid on that little shit while you're here.

When she comes back from the bathroom, you make sure to tell her this. All Vriska does, however, is smirk at you.

"Well it sure would suck for you if luck would have it differently."

Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

Crossing your arms, you frown at her. "Look, what is it you want me to do?"

She sits on her bed, patting the space beside her for you to sit. Grudgingly, you oblige.

"Soooooooo, Karkat. How have you been?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

She laughs. "Still an angry little shit, as usual?"

Maybe if you glare hard enough, she'll let you leave.

"Just because you're irritating doesn't mean I'm angry."

That seems to get her attention. "So you aren't upset anymore?"

"N.. Not really, I guess." You can already feel yourself letting your guard down. Your foot begins to tap on the floor, but eventually the whole bed is shaking and it forces you to stop.

You don't fail to notice her raised eyebrows. "Not even at Terezi?"

Shit, this is not what you came here for. Regardless, you find yourself answering.

"'Guess not."

"Here's an idea." Vriska stands up, and this is it. This is the moment when everything is going to go to hell. You can feel it in your fucking bones. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Nailed it. You nailed it so hard that your theory has become one of the most stable homes in this shitty country. While all other places of vacancy may be crumbling before your very eyes, there's no need to give a shit. Why? Because your own place of habitation is sturdy as fuck. Like an oreo in a land full of Lays potato ships after being sat on.

You fucking nailed that bitch.

Regardless of your poor choice in words, horrible analogy,  _and_ extremely accurate foresight, you laugh at Vriska's suggestion before ending with a stern 'No.'

"Seriously? Just forgive her already." She stands to go close the door before facing you. "You said so yourself: you aren't angry anymore. What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe I don't want to forgive her! Maybe – just fucking maybe – I don't want to be tortured with the question of whether or not she's keeping something from me."

"Then tell her that! Look, Karkat, I might not be the most appropriate person to tell you this-"

You give a bitter 'ha', and stand up as she begins to pace back and forth.

"-  _But_  doesn't that show you how much of an asshole you're being? When the big bad bitch has to tell you you're being a selfish douche, I think you can be assured that you're being a selfish douche."

No. This isn't happening. There's no way  _Vriska_ is being the bigger person right now.

"I'm sick of apologizing for things." Your words come out calmly, but somehow it has the opposite effect on her.

Vriska stops her pacing to face you head on. She grips at her head in a way that can only be described as someone who is about to fly off the handle. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! I'm not telling you to apologize."

"What the hell is your point, then?"

"I'm telling you to stop being such a selfish person! Get your head out of your ass and listen to what she has to say before making assumptions!"

Immediately you stand up. She's the one calling  _you_  selfish? Vriska Serket. Pointing the finger at someone else. Honestly, if it was any other situation you'd end up laughing your ass off. But no. Now it makes you furious. Who the hell is she to call you out on something like that?

You haven't been this angry in a while.

"I-"

"No." She interrupts. "This is your first class on something called 'listening'. Because apparently  _noooooooo one else_  is going to step up to the plate and teach you some common courtesy. Of course it always has to be me to pick up after others."

"Fuc-"

"Lesson one: No interrupting."

Well, isn't she just the prime example of that?

"Look, I don't need your goddamn help. Much less want it."

"Too bad."

Before you can try to speak again, Vriska is pushing you back to sit on the bed in front of her.

"Lesson two: Realize the fact that – if someone is angry at you – you're probably in the wrong. For example, people get mad at me all the time. Is it because I do shitty things? Yes. However, I'm an exception because I have the foresight to know that what I'm doing is actually helping them be awesome.

"See, you were angry at Terezi. Was she in the wrong? Yes. She made a mistake. But now I'm angry at you. Why, you may ask."

"I never fucking a-"

"Stop whining and listen. This is for your own good. Hell, you should feel lucky that I care enough about her to be helping you in the first place. If Kanaya wasn't so busy with that girlfriend of hers, I would have let her waster her time with it. Anyway, as I was saying: I'm angry at you for being wrong. In this case, you were wrong because you weren't listening  _long enough._ "

"I hate you."

She doesn't even react to your insult. Instead, just moving to stand closer.

"Which brings us to lesson three: don't assume you know what the other person is going to say."

"I didn't do that, okay?"

"Oh really _?_  Tell me, Karkat. What did Terezi tell you when you found out about her kissing Kankri?"

She told you that she had kissed him. She had thought you'd get angry, and decided not to tell you until that night. When you inform Vriska this, she nods.

"Anything else?"

For the first time, you actually answer her without any bitterness. "She said it was a mistake. But that doesn't matter, okay? She still-"

"Should have told you, blah blah blah. We get it." Vriska crosses her arms. "What was the mistake?"

What?

"What?"

"You heard me. She said it was a mistake. What was 'it'?"

"Kissing Kankri." Why the hell is she wasting your time with this? "Are we done yet?"

"No. Because guess what, Vantas. Did you ever think that she wasn't  _just_ talking about that? That maybe, I don't know, not telling you about it right away was the mistake?"

Fuck.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Why can't you just mind your own goddamn business? Why the hell do you even care?"

"Because as of right now, this is my business. Trust me, I have so many things on the go right now; this could have easily been pushed back for something more important. But we need to bite this in the ass before Terezi becomes any lamer."

"And I repeat myself, why do you care?"

"Because she's my sister."

"Not  _really_ , though."

"Irrelevant."

You find yourself staring at Vriska as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Apparently you aren't awesome enough to understand. Look, we can spend all day sitting here, waiting for your self-revelation in which you finally realize what a dick you're being for holding this stupid grudge. But I don't have time for that. I have things to do, people to see, and shit to fuck up. So what are you going to do?"

You consider her question for a minute, because really, you have no fucking idea.

* * *

When you wake up, you don't open your eyes right away.

Because something is very, very wrong.

Maybe it's the nightmare you just had. Maybe it's the fact that it feels like you could sleep for ten thousand fucking years. Karkat Vantas: Sleeping Beauty, that's you.

Without thinking you roll onto your side, and your face lands in a pile of hair. Hair that... isn't yours.

Hair that has been bleached blonde months ago and could only belong to Vriska Serket.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

You need to sit up. You need to sit up but Vriska's hair is in your face and you have no idea what the hell you're supposed to do about this.

You sit up.

Vriska seems to notice your movement, and mimics it.

"What-" You start, feeling the rising panic in your gut.

"Calm your ass down." She grumbles, smoothing out her hair. "We didn't do anything."

"Well, I'm sorry for jumping to assumptions after waking up in your goddamn bed."

"Apology accepted." Vriska smirks at you before standing up.

You swear to god, she's fucking delusional. "So what happened?"

"I left the room for five minutes to get a drink, and when I came back you were passed out on the bed. Didn't think you'd be the kind of fall asleep after pulling a fit."

"Fuck off."

"Kind of like those three year olds who just cry and cry because in the all they really needed was a nice, long nap."

"Oh my god do you ever shut the fuck up?"

She throws your bag at your face, but luckily you catch it just in time.

"Are you going to go talk to Terezi?"

Shrugging, you throw the bag over your shoulder to carry with one strap. "If I do, it's not thanks to you. It's because of my own free will, okay?"

"What _everrrrrrrr_. Now get out of my house."

* * *

When you wake up the  _next_  morning, the first thing you do is grab your laptop and log into Pesterchum. Not many of your friends are online - probably hungover - but that doesn't matter. Because the one you need to talk to is.

_**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 09:27 -** _

**CG:**  I'VE BEEN THINKING.

 **GC:**  :?

 **CG:**  ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. WITH US. AND THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT.

 **GC:**  OK4Y WH4T

 **CG:**  WELL

Shit. Your fingers hover over the keyboard; freezing. No, god dammit. You're doing this, and you're doing it now.

It takes longer than you would have liked to finally press enter.

 **CG:**  OKAY, I. I OVERREACTED. LOOKING BACK, I SHOULDN'T HAVE FLIPPED MY SHIT LIKE THAT. AT LEAST NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE. IT WAS STUPID OF ME. ESPECIALLY TO PUT YOU IN THAT SORT OF POSITION.

 **CG:**  AND I'M NOT SAYING THAT IT WAS ENTIRELY MY OWN FAULT - BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, TEREZI, IT WAS PRETTY SHITTY OF YOU TO KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME - BUT I'M SAYING I COULD HAVE DEALT WITH IT IN A BETTER WAY. WHICH IS WHAT I WANT TO DO NOW.

 **GC:**  ...

 **GC:**  1 TH1NK TH4TS TH3 LONG3ST YOUV3 3V3R GON3 W1THOUT CURS1NG

 **CG:**  ... I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE GONE THROUGH AND TAKEN TO PROFANITIES OUT.

 **GC:**  H3H3H3

 **CG:**  LOOK THAT ISN'T THE FUCKING POINT, OKAY?

 **GC:**  TH3N WH4T 1S YOUR PO1NT

 **CG:**  I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS. IN PERSON. I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THE POSSIBILITY THAT THERE COULD BE SOME SORT OF MIX UP WITH INTENTIONS.

 **GC:**  OK4Y >:?

 **CG:**  FUCK. SEE? IT'S ALREADY FUCKING HAPPENING GOD DAMMIT. JUST COME OVER TOMORROW, ALRIGHT?

 **GC:**  F1N3 J33Z

 **CG:**  WAIT.

 **GC:**  JUST T3LL M3 WH4T TH3 H3LL YOU W4NT 4LR34DY

 **CG:**  ARE YOU MAD AT ME OR SOMETHING?

 **GC:**  1M T1R3D

 **CG:**  OF ME?

 **GC:**  NOT 3V3RYTH1NG 1N MY L1F3 R3VOLV3S 4ROUND YOU K4RK4T

 **CG:**  UH, OKAY. I HAVE TO GO TO WORK, BUT I GUESS I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW THEN. GOOD LUCK WITH... WHATEVER THE FUCK IS WRONG RIGHT NOW.

 **GC:**  BY3

_**- _ **gallowsCalibrator [GC]**_  ceased pestering  _ **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_  at 10:12 -** _

* * *

By the time you get home from work, it's later than you wanted. Sollux had been kind enough to fucking show up, but not until  _after_  there had been a rush of fifteen people. Fifteen fucking people in line and that was when he decided he should take advantage of his break. Fucking asshole.

"Karkat?" Your dad's voice rings to you from the living room. Unwrapping your scarf and letting your coat drop to the floor, you head there to meet him.

"What?"

He peers at you from over his newspaper while sitting on the couch. "There seems to be a Terezi in your bedroom."

His words cause you to do a double take. "Wait, what? Why?"

All he does is shrug dismissively. What? Could he not give you some sort of idea as to why she's here? Regardless, you find yourself letting your bag drop to the floor and leaving the room. Fuck, it must be obvious that you're in a hurry because he calls you back.

" _What?_ " You snap.

"You know that I'll be leaving for work soon."

"Yeah?"

"Just… be careful. I don't want to come home to a half-dead son."

You frown. "What makes you think she'll get the upper hand in the first place?"

"I saw those teeth."

Rolling your eyes, you half run up the stairs – tripping exactly three times in your rush – before throwing the bedroom door open. It hits the wall behind with a crack. Immediately you spot her- after all, it's not like you have the biggest room. Terezi turns around at your entrance; glasses off with her eyes giving you a blank stare.

She looks better than at Christmas. Awake, for one. Like she actually got decent sleep since seeing you last. In fact, she looks almost… happy.

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come here, dumbass."

"Not until tomorrow."

"Too bad." There's a small snap in her voice, and that's all you need.

Because, yes, you miss that. You miss her yelling at you, and laughing, and kissing you. All of it. And now that she's here… you don't stop your legs when they lead you towards the girl standing on the other side of the room.

* * *

The next thing you know, you're being pushed with your back against a closet door and Karkat pressed against you. He kisses you roughly, while his hands are kept busy pawing at your waist. And - oh... To be honest, this wasn't what you were expecting. The polar opposite, really.

Not that you're complaining or anything.

Your hands fly up to tangle themselves in his hair. Meanwhile, teeth drag across your bottom lip. It causes you to let out a soft moan, and you can feel Karkat smile against you in satisfaction. None of his movements last long. He seems almost... frantic. As if he's in a race against time - and losing.

Overwhelmed by his strawberry flavoured mouth, it mixes with your own mint to make a delicious combination. The combination you wanted back in October. Your head is nearly spinning, you have to tell yourself that it's only because he caught you off guard. That's it's  _not_  from the nipping at your jaw or lips.

Or neck.

"Okay, Karkat." You do your best to pull back considering that there's a wooden door digging into you. "What the hell is going on?" It comes out more breathless than you'd like, but your head is still swimming with his... everything. His taste, his smell, his hands on you.

"Was it really a mistake?" He asks you. His voice sounds so... broken. To the point where all you want to do is hold him. Hold him until everything that's making him this way stops.

But you don't. Instead, you nod vigorously.

"I- Yes. Of course." Your words stumble over each other helplessly; still taken off guard from what just happened. And it's as soon as you're finished speaking that the shorter boy engulfs you in a hug. He squeezes tightly, and relief floods over you.

Karkat mumbles something into your shoulder.

"What was that?"

"... Nothing."

His sigh tells you that it  _wasn't_  nothing.

"You can tell me."

"Terezi, I-" He sighs again, hand now holding firmly onto your own. You are about to ask him what's going on when he presses his lips against yours. It's not as shocking, but... there's something different now. Something put into it that wasn't there last time. An urgency that still manages to be soft. Somehow reminding you of mint chocolate. It's like he's trying to show you what he can't put into words. You can sense the tension in him.  _Radiating_  off of him. Letting yourself trace up his arm, you cup his cheek.

"Everything okay?"

He nods against your hand, and you don't even need to see the look on his face to know what's next.

* * *

It takes more stumbling than what should have been necessary to get across to the room. You shut the door ("Just in case."), and guide her backwards to the bed. When she gets up, you're quick on her heels. The mattress sinks once you climb over her, hands placed on either side of her head. There isn't any hesitation while leaning in. Bringing your lips to her jaw, carefully kissing along it. However, she seems to get tired of that pretty quickly, because hands search for your face before pulling it up to her own.

When Terezi kisses you, it's impatient. Lips sliding along with your own urgently. Fucking hell you missed her. You missed the way she can slip her tongue into your mouth without even noticing, or that swelling in your chest you get every time her fingers tighten their grip on you.

Panting, you sit back to fumble with your shirt and let it fall beside you. Before you can do anything else, though, Terezi is reaching up and grabbing you; pulling you back down. You land on her clumsily, and it nearly knocks the breath out of the both of you.

" _Fuck_."

Regardless of how much it hurt, she snickers. Starting off quietly until it's nearly full blown laughter. You tell her halfheartedly to shut up, and when she doesn't listen, you sloppily press your lips against hers. It isn't until then that her cackling slowly fades into low moans. Fingers scratch lightly at the nape of your neck, and holy shit she hasn't done that before.

Your kisses become harder; less sympathetic. They're urgent, and needy, and fuck it's already obvious that you want this just as much as she does. Your hand shakes as you're about to brush hair of her he way for her, when your hands knock into each other. Knuckles clanking. Which would be fine, if it wasn't painful as hell. It's weird... Normally things aren't like this. You're used to it being predictable.

Then, for some reason beyond you, she starts laughing  _again_. Fucking. Again. Propping yourself on your hands to lean over her, you glare. However, it would probably be more effective if she could actually see it.

"What the hell are you doing?" You snap between pants. Fuck, you're voice sounds more strained that you'd like. "Why are you laughing?"

She doesn't say anything, but just grins widely.

"I thought you wanted to do this."

"I do."

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

Terezi shakes her head at you. "Calm down, grumpy pants." She pauses before continuing. "It's called being happy." Arms wrapping around your neck, she pulls you down yet again. Her lips find your jaw, before trailing it and leaving soft kisses behind. Your hand slides under the back of her shirt, and that's all the prompting Terezi needs before taking the thing off.

That's when a thought occurs to you.

Really? You're going to forgive her this fucking easily? After spending over a month fucking sulking over what she did?

It takes a minute, but then you look at her and the certainty of your decision hits you like a speeding train.

A tongue licks at your bottom lip, causing you to let out a moan. Closing your eyes, you let your hand trace down her side. Terezi shivers against you. The next thing you know, she's attacking your mouth. And fucking hell this is entirely new territory. Okay, maybe not  _entirely new_ , but new enough that you can't talk yourself through it. Blood is pounding in your ears, and shit you can't  _think_. All you know is that a hand - it takes a minute to realize it's your hand - is tracing small circles just above Terezi's waistband.

She whines at you through the kisses to hurry the fuck up.

Without thinking, you pull her shirt over her head before giving another quick kiss. Terezi must be okay with this, though, before she begins working on with the button of her jeans before pulling them off. Quickly, you make sure to do the same.

"Terezi-"

She shuts you up with a raise of her knee. Just enough to brush against you; fucking teasing you. Smiling at your moan, her hands thread through your hair. Then... then she shifts a bit, and brings her knee up again. This time with a bit more force. You groan into her open lips before placing a hand on the small of her back. You want to let out a spew of profanities because  _dammit_ you need to stop losing your train of thought. And you need to breathe, because right now it feels like she's stealing the air right from your fucking lungs. However, when you move to grind down - wanting more.  _Needing. More. -_  the leg goes slack.

Without thinking, you let out a noise of irritation from the back of your throat; something similar to a growl.

"Do you hate me yet?" The question was meant to be humorous. Teasing the phrase that you tend to accidentally spit at her during times like these. But now Terezi is only able to whisper; clearly out of breath. Then, she finally does it: wraps a leg around your waist to bring your hips together.

You grumble unintelligible words into her neck.

"What was that?"

"I said," Instinctively, your hips grind down. "I fucking love you."

That's when she stops. Stops nipping at your neck. Stops her wandering hands. And for a moment, you think you've really fucked this up. That is, until her lips are pressed against your ear. She pauses, as if she's about to say something, but just gives you a light kiss.

Fingers fumble with your pants, and it takes a minute to realize Terezi is now trying to get them off. Swatting her away with your hand, you do it for her while she manages with her own.

She lets out a shaky breath when you begin to kiss down her stomach; getting herself ready. When you pause to look up at her, she has her eyes closed. One hand fumbles around until she can rest your laced together fingers on the mattress. It puts you in a bit of a weird position, but you're not going to stop just to complain about it. Instead, what you do is continue to give her fleeting pecks. Over her hip bone, all the way down until you're at the inside of her thigh, but making sure to never stay in the same place for long.

It doesn't take long before Terezi is moaning. Using her fingers to grip onto your hair. That's when you bring yourself back up, and replace your mouth with your fingers. It just stays there, tracing light patterns, as you let your breath linger on her neck. Eventually she lets out a noise of frustration.

"God dammit, Karkat."

You let out a light chuckle before pressing your lips to hers gently. But apparently that isn't enough, because her legs pull you closer. Tangling with your own to keep you in place. She reaches down, impatiently guiding you until both yours and her hand have disappeared to give her what she wants. Another moan rings in your ears as she closes her eyes, but this time it isn't playful. It's muttered, and unintentional, and causes your hips to thrust upwards. Jesus fucking christ, you don't know how long you can take this.

You press another kiss to her shoulder when she arches her back against you.

Later, when you finally do it - slowly press into her - you force your mouth against the skin of her neck to keep from moaning. The girl under you, however, doesn't mind being so vocal about it.

Terezi gasps into your mouth; quite literally taking your breath away.

The second time seems to be easier. Raising and lowering your hips before both of you let out a small moan. And you're trying your best to keep still - to let her get used to it first - but  _fuc_ _k_ it's difficult. Regardless of how much you try not to, your hips buck forward.

"Fucking shit I'm sorry." The words rushed out of your mouth. However, the girl on you just shakes her head before wrapping her hands around your neck and bringing you in for a kiss.

Her other leg wraps around your waist as . You thrust again, but this time she seems to be anticipating it. Grinding down against you at the exact moment. Looking at her, Terezi's mouth seems to be moving.

Shit she's talking.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Terezi lays beside you on the bed, sitting up just enough to rest her back against the headboard. You're in the same position, watching how her fingers intertwine through your own. Your eyes follow up all the way up her arm to see a flushed face. Reaching over with your free hand, you fix a strand of her hair that had parted to the wrong side.

"Did you mean it? When you said that you loved me?" Her voice is strangely calm. As if she's already accepted the fact that you might be changing your mind now.

You don't hesitate.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

That takes a minute to consider. To think back to nearly a year ago; analyzing just  _when_  it happened. Absentmindedly you pick at the bed sheets that cover the two of you.

"Since the first time that I said I hated you."

Seeming to ponder that for a minute, Terezi seems to accept that.

"We probably have time before I have to head home." The girl beside you raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Really? We get cleaned up just for you to change your mind and decide that you're - quite literally - not done fucking with me?"

"Well, if you don't want to..."

Your head falls onto her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said that." Bringing up her hand, you kiss the back of it softly. "Just... Jesus fuck. Just wait for a bit first."

Terezi laughs at your request, but nods along anyway. You can't helping thinking about how much you missed that creepy as shit smile. "So... what does this mean?"

"Hmmm?"

"First you wouldn't talk to me, and now... what? Are we acting like it never happened?"

"Tomorrow." You grumble; letting your eyes close. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

You find yourself laying on your stomach; your face turned sideways to awkwardly pressed into Terezi's shoulder. She's sleeping on her back. Not exactly snoring, but breathing deeply enough for you to hear if you were listening for it. Your arm was thrown across her waist thoughtlessly at some point in the night, and now you use that to your advantage when pulling her closer.

"Sorry 'bout last night." You grumble into her.

"Do you regret it?"

Oh, apparently she isn't still asleep.

"… I never said that."

"So? It was- I mean, you were-" She closes her mouth, unsure of how to continue.

"Stupid. Yeah, I know."

"I was going to say weird."

Lifting your head up, you frown. "Weird? Weird how?"

Terezi just sighs at you. "Oh, come  _on_ , Karkat. Don't act like it's normal for you to go ahead and do something like…  _that_ , under the usual circumstances."

You force yourself to shrug. "So? Maybe it wasn't. What happened to being teenagers with raging hormones, and all of that bullshit they teach us?" Maybe your minimizing tone will get her to drop the subject.

"So you just couldn't keep your criminal hands off of me?"

No, of course not. Because that would involve her actually cooperating.

She grins at you before running a hand through your hair. "Haircut?"

You nod against her palm and drags it down to cup your cheek.

"I like it."

"You can't even see it."

Terezi lets her hand drop. Grudgingly, you miss its warmth. A small silence falls between the two of you, and you swear to God it causes the bedsprings to creak ten times louder as you roll onto your back.

The ceiling looks different than it should. Somehow… brighter. As if someone took hundreds of luminescent light bulbs and attached them to the tiles above while you were sleeping.

You hate it.

You hate it, and need a distraction from the glare reflecting from outside.

"I made out with someone from school. When we weren't speaking."

Terezi keeps her face stoic.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I just… Fuck. I thought you'd want to know." She stays quiet, and it causes you to drag a hand down your face tiredly. "God dammit, Terezi. At least say something. Don't try giving me the fucking silent treatment. We both know how well that turns out."

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" She snaps at you.

The two of you stay silent for exactly four and a half minutes. You know this because you watch your clock the entire fucking time.

"I stopped it before anything could happen."

"Why?"

"Because I realized how fucking stupid I was being."

"Good." Her lips give a quick hit to your temple.

"… Aren't you going to ask who it was with?"

"Nah. Not like you can change it." She seems to perk up a bit after that. Smiling, and poking you in the shoulder.

"Seriously?" You question. "No, 'justice' from your ever constantly watching 'jury'? No fucking trial to test my honesty?"

"Nope. Not today. Court is in recess, please come back another day."

"Trust me, I won't." There's another pause before you force yourself to continue. "Okay, this is getting boring." Throwing the blankets off, you stand up and pull on the first pair of pajamas you can find. "I'm going to get food."

"Hey! Get me some, too."

"No way."

Terezi frowns at that. "Why not?"

"You poked me."

"That right there is negligence, Karkat. Failure to help take care of your significant other?" – Wait, significant other? – "I could die from starvation and it would be entirely your fault."

Your eyes widen and all you can do is shake your head at her. You don't know what happened to Terezi Pyrope, because this girl is clearly fucking insane.

When you get back to your room – carefully carrying two bowls of cereal – only Terezi's arm and face (the latter of which is buried into a pillow) aren't covered by your blankets.

"Hey," you nudge her from the side of the bed, "here's your fucking food." When she doesn't do anything, you nudge her again.

"Terezi."

"…"

"Come on, Terezi. This isn't funny anymore. My hands are getting tired. And before you start, no it's  _not_ because I have the strength of a two year old. We can't all secretly be injecting steroids every fucking morning as a supplement for breakfast. Speaking of which. Here." When you nudge her this time, it's with the bowl.

"Take it."

"…"

"I swear to God if you do not take this ceramic half-sphere containing your morning nutrients I'm dumping it on your fucking head, you worthless piece of shit."

She still… doesn't do anything.

Sighing, you set both bowls on your desk before climbing back into the bed.

"What the fuck is going on. I got you your food. Why aren't you eating it?"

"…"

"Okay, let me guess. You've already died of starvation. Either that, or you're mad at me. Which would be a fucking one-eighty turnaround after last nigh-"

"Yup."

"'Yup' what? Starvation?"

"Mhm."

You set down your own breakfast to hit her with a pillow, and that's when she starts to laugh at you.

"You're so fucking stupid." You mutter.

"Love you, too."

Not even ten minutes later, the two of you are sitting side by side in the bed; eating out of your respective bowls. Yours has small ducks poorly painted on around the rim, while hers is a plain light blue.

"… Say it again."

"What?"

You look over, and her blank eyes 'stare' at you; confused. "I want to hear it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, you idiot."

"Love you, too."

Terezi begins to stir her cereal around in circles with her spoon. "Remember when we first met? And you thought I was some sort of psychopathic-crazy-girl?" A small smile falls onto her lips.

"Oh, no. I still think that. Don't worry. You've just pulled me into your insanity, so now I can't tell the difference between your crazy and the rest of today's shitty society. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." She kisses you on the cheek – and actually gets her aim right for once – before finishing her food.

However, the good mood doesn't last for long. After discarding your dishes and getting changed, you find yourself lecturing the blind girl.

"Terezi Pyrope, get the hell out of my bed." Fuck do you hate this girl. At the moment, at least.

Why, one may ask. Because it's Terezi Pyrope whom is  _still_  lying in your bed; it's Terezi Pyrope whom refuses to move from her place; and it's Terezi fucking Pyrope whom is persuading you to get in with her.

And hell if she isn't determined to get what she fucking wants.

So here she sits before you: crossed legs with a blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Calm down," she mutters, "jeez."

Immediately you cross your arms. "No, I will not fucking calm down. I've been standing here – even taken the effort of getting dressed – for over twenty minutes. All while you sit on your ass too busy being stubborn."

"Come here."

You do a double-take. "What?"

"I said. Come. Here."

Your knees hit the edge of the bed when you take a step forward, and the next thing you know Terezi is fumbling for the collar of your shirt. Once she gets a hold on it, you feel yourself being yanked forward; stopped by her lips. It's like being hit by a freight train, and the minute you pull back you regret it.

She's frowning now. Eyebrows pulled together as she tries to figure out why you stopped.

"I'm not doing this. Not now, at least." Slowly, your hands reach up to pry her fingers off of your neck.

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't put on clothes just to have them get ripped off by a crazy, blind girl."

Terezi just sighs at your logic. "Well, then. You shouldn't have put them on in the first place." A laugh escapes at her own comment.

You chew on your lip before shaking your head. No. There is no way she's going to wrap you around her finger and change your mind on this one. No no no no no. Meanwhile, she just raises an eyebrow at your silence. Like she can read your goddamn mind as it tries to convince you that this is the right decision.

Finally your voice snaps, "Stop that."

"What?"

"That…  _thing._ You're just staring at me."

She holds back a laugh. "Karkat, I'm not staring at you. I'm not  _staring_  at  _anything._ "

This is stupid. You're accusing your blind girlfriend (do you even get to call her that anymore?) of staring. Of staring, and trying to convince you to have sex with her. As if you need convincing in the first place.

God. Fucking _. Dammit._

* * *

When you roll off of Terezi, she mindlessly reaches around until being able to lace your fingers together. Her breathing is louder than your own, but you're pretty sure your flushed face compensates. Jesus Christ you're pathetic.

Bruises are already beginning to form. Mostly from using your collarbone to muffle moans (which you're thankful for, considering you have no idea if you're dad is home), and digging her nails into your shoulder blades - a weak attempt to pull you closer. Not that you can really complain considering the rather large red mark you placed on her neck in retaliation. Fuck, being a teenager can be a literal pain.

Terezi turns her head to face you; still grinning widely. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Still want to go out?" It's impossible not to just stare as she throws the sheets off and kicks around on the floor before locating her clothes. She can't be serious.

"Are you kidding me? After something like that, you're just ready to carry on with your day?"

You receive a shrug as she throws on her shirt – backwards.

"I thought you wanted to go out, Crabbypants." Terezi sits on the edge of the bed, and you lean forward to help fix her t-shirt.

"What a kind knight!" She teases as you pull away.

"Shut up." You grumble before hitting her in the head with a pillow.

However, it doesn't seem to change anything as she laughs at you. "See? The brave knight of Chivalry!",

You just drag a hand down your face. Luckily the girl is quick to sober her mood; keeping her head down as she picks at her socks. "Karkat?"

"Mhm?"

"What does this mean?"

You don't need to ask what she's talking about.

"I… I don't know yet." Your feet carry you to the other side of the room, until you're close enough to pull her up by the hand. "We'll figure it out."

That seems to help, because Terezi gives you a weird half smile you haven't seen before. Not the kind you're used to: full of teeth, excitement, and justice. One that's reassuring, and ready.

You decide that you like it.


End file.
